Spirou et Fantasio- Recueil de yaoi
by Fantasiette
Summary: Petit recueil de scènes et de one-shots qui me sont venus à l'esprit, principalement autour de la relation amoureuse entre Spirou et Fantasio. - Note: premières minifics, n'hésitez pas à laisser une critique !
1. Désir triangulaire

Fantasio arrosait les hortensias en fumant sa pipe. Il était torse nu et en short, et pourtant il mourait de chaleur. Aussi en profitait-il pour s'arroser allègrement:  
"Ah tonnerre... que c'est bon." Soupirait-il, savourant le contact de l'eau glacée glissant sur les muscles élégants de son torse et de ses bras. Il poussa le vice jusqu'à asperger ses cheveux blonds rebelles, souriant de plaisir. Rouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçut tout à coup qu'il était observé par sa voisine, qui souriait rêveusement le visage dans sa main. Fantasio aurait pu en être flatté, si sa voisine n'était pas septuagénaire et si elle avait encore toutes ses dents. Réprimant un frisson qui avait davantage à voir avec le regard pervers de la vieille dame qu'à la température de l'eau, Fantasio s'empressa de fermer le robinet en maugréant :  
" Mille tonnerres, il devrait y avoir une loi contre les vieilles chouettes voyeuses.  
- Qu'as-tu à ronchonner comme une mamie ? », intervint la voix rieuse de Spirou qui venait de sortir de la maison, également en petite tenue.  
- Je peste contre celle qui semble ne plus avoir d'autre but dans sa morne existence que de piétiner ma vie privée », grogna Fantasio.  
Spirou leva les yeux vers la maison de la vieille dame, la scruta un moment puis sourit. Sans un mot, il s'avança et enlaça la taille élancée de Fantasio, qui se raidit :  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?  
- Je rappelle à ces dames victimes de ton charme dévastateur que tu es à moi, et que je ne partage pas », susurra Spirou en embrassant la peau d'albâtre encore humide de Fantasio.  
Celui-ci se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres et emprisonna le rouquin dans ses bras :  
« Ca va lui faire drôle, la pauvre !  
- C'est le but », répondit Spirou avant de capturer les lèvres du grand blond. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion pendant un long moment, chacun savourant le goût de l'autre. Quand ils se séparèrent, Spirou leva des yeux satisfaits vers la maison voisine, s'attendant à trouver la fenêtre et les volets clos, mais son expression se changea bientôt en surprise un peu effrayée :  
« Ok, là ça devient vraiment bizarre » dit-il.  
Fantasio se retourna, et poussa un juron : alors qu'ils pensaient tous les deux lui faire passer l'envie de les reluquer, la vieille dame manifestait au contraire un intérêt encore plus vif, à en croire les jumelles qu'elle plaquait fébrilement sur ses yeux ridés et qu'elle braquait sur les deux amants :  
« Mille millions, un jour je vais lui faire cramer la baraque, à cette vieille pie !, s'exclama Fantasio  
- Bah, ça peut attendre. Par contre, moi… , murmura Spirou en glissant une main joueuse dans le caleçon mouillé de Fantasio.  
- Wow wow wow, s'écria Fantasio avec un petit rire excité, un peu de tenue voyons, nous sommes surveillés.  
- Eh bien allons régler nos petites affaires en privé…  
- Décidément, je ne pourrai jamais te résister », susurra Fantasio.  
Sur ces mots, et faisant fi du monde entier, le reporter souleva Spirou dans ses bras et le porta à l'intérieur de la maison, afin d'assouvir le désir irrésistible que le rouquin avait l'art de provoquer chez lui.


	2. Le départ

**Le départ**

Puis Spirou arriva devant Fantasio. L'air grave, celui-ci plaça ses deux mains sur ses épaules :

« Sois prudent, vieux frère.

- Comme toujours, mon vieux Fantasio. » répondit Spirou.

Mais ils savaient que cette fois le danger était plus grand que jamais, et Fantasio ne supportait pas de ne pas pouvoir accompagner son fidèle ami. Aussi se regardèrent-ils pendant un long moment.

Brusquement, Fantasio attira le rouquin dans ses bras et le serra avec force :

« Reviens-moi vite, Spirou », dit-il la gorge nouée.

Le cœur lourd, Spirou ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'enfouir son visage dans l'épaule de son compagnon et de répondre de toutes ses forces à son étreinte. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant un long moment, puis Spirou se dégagea lentement des bras de Fantasio.

Les larmes aux yeux, il se détourna, aussi bien pour les cacher à Fantasio que pour ne pas voir celles de son ami, qu'il savait bien présentes :

« Je reviendrai Fantasio, je te le promets », dit-il en s'éloignant vivement.

Alors qu'il le regardait partir, se demandant s'il le reverrait un jour, Fantasio laissa pour la première fois libre cours à ses émotions. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues pâles, répondant, bien qu'il l'ignorât, à celles de Spirou, qui sanglotait doucement en s'éloignant.

Alors que le rouquin n'était déjà presque plus qu'un point obscur à l'horizon, Fantasio sentit de petites griffes au niveau de ses jambes. Il baissa ses yeux humides, et rencontra le regard triste de Spip. Il le prit dans ses mains et le plaça sur son épaule. L'écureuil, levant les yeux vers Spirou qui s'éloignait dans le crépuscule, laissa échapper un petit gémissement :

« Je sais mon vieux Spip… A moi aussi, il va me manquer. », dit Fantasio en caressant doucement l'animal, qui nicha son museau dans le cou du reporter.

Ils restèrent un long moment tous les deux, partageant leur peine, Fantasio suivant Spirou du regard jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ait disparu, avalé par la nuit.


	3. Chrysalide

Assis auprès du feu, sous le ciel étoilé, Spirou et Fantasio se remettaient doucement de leur dure journée. Tendant le bras pour remuer les brindilles, Spirou grimaça de douleur. Le remarquant, Fantasio se redressa:

"Ton épaule encore? demanda-t-il

- Oui, mais ça ira."

Fantasio se leva et fouilla dans son sac. Il en sortit un tube de pommade et vint s'agenouiller derrière Spirou:

"Ca ira, Fantasio, je te dis, dit le rouquin

- Tut tut. Enlève moi cette chemise." répondit Fantasio.

Poussant un soupir, Spirou s'exécuta nonobstant. Grognant de douleur, il fit glisser sa chemise et découvrit son épaule blessée. Fantasio s'enduit les mains de pommade, et les appliqua sur la peau irritée de Spirou, qui tressaillit:

"Aouch. Nom de nom, je ne me suis pas raté, dit-il

- Tu as eu un pot terrible, tu veux dire!" répliqua Fantasio.

Il effectua des mouvements circulaires lents mais fermes sur sa peau, et Spirou ferma les yeux, respirant le parfum fleuri de la pommade se mêlant aux notes de tabac émanant de Fantasio. Ce dernier avait de grandes mains fines, et leur danse légère sur son épaule meurtrie lui faisait un bien fou.

De son côté, Fantasio aimait la peau de Spirou, comme il aimait son corps entier. Elle était douce et chaude, et il aimait contempler le contraste de sa propre chair blanche par rapport à celle, plus mate, du rouquin. Tout en enduisant son compagnon de pommade, il en profitait pour faire jouer les muscles de son épaule, savourant leur contact sous ses doigts. Mais ce soir, Fantasio décida de tenter sa chance ; ainsi entreprit-il d'étendre son massage. Délicatement, ses mains se déplacèrent de l'épaule vers la nuque de Spirou. Ce dernier ne protesta pas: somnolant, il fermait les yeux et laissait faire Fantasio. Attendri, celui-ci fit passer ses mains sur le dos de Spirou, pétrissant ses muscles fatigués. Le rouquin gémit de contentement, et Fantasio se rendit compte, avec un sourire, qu'il s'endormait.

Au bout d'un moment, il commença à partir en avant. Fantasio, pris à son jeu, le rattrapa et le ramena délicatement contre lui, plaquant son torse contre le dos de Spirou, et l'entourant de ses longs bras pâles. Là, il ferma les yeux à son tour, et se concentra sur la sensation de ce corps qu'il serrait dans ses bras, de ces cheveux abandonnés contre son épaule et dans lesquels il enfouit son visage pour respirer à pleins poumons l'odeur de Spirou. Remontant ses bras autour de la poitrine du jeune homme, il resserra son étreinte, et se mit à le bercer en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il se dit qu'il pourrait rester des heures, des mois, des années comme ça, à emprisonner le journaliste dans ses bras, à respirer son odeur, à le bercer dans son sommeil.

Mais soudain, Spirou s'éveilla. Se rendant compte qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de Fantasio, il se redressa et se retourna pour lui faire face. Là, leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Spirou contempla le visage fin de Fantasio, si familier : son long nez un peu rond, son grand front couronné de mèches blondes, ses quelques rides et tâches de rousseur qui rehaussaient ses prunelles sombres aujourd'hui embrasées par une autre flamme que celle qui brillait derrière eux. Fantasio contempla également le jeune visage de Spirou, sa crinière rousse, et surtout ses lèvres légèrement bombées. Lentement, délicatement, poussé par une force qu'il ne maîtrisait plus, Fantasio se pencha...

Un peu plus...

Encore un peu plus...

...jusqu'à toucher, de ses lèvres fines, celles de Spirou.

Ce dernier ne se dégagea pas; au contraire, il répondit au baiser de Fantasio, timidement. Ils se séparèrent un moment, se regardèrent sous un nouveau jour, puis, soudain embrasés par un désir trop longtemps contenu, se jetèrent de nouveau l'un sur l'autre. Spirou, les lèvres plaquées sur celles de Fantasio, savoura leur goût de tabac tout en retirant la chemise du blond comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lorsque la poitrine de Fantasio fut dénudée, ce dernier y plongea le visage de Spirou, en passant une main derrière sa nuque. Le jeune roux respira à pleins poumons le parfum de Fantasio, le corps irradié par une chaleur intense. Alors qu'il embrassait sa peau d'albâtre et ses tétons, qu'il nichait son nez dans le creux orné de quelques poils blonds de ses pectoraux fins, Fantasio l'entoura de ses bras et le serra si fort que Spirou en eut le souffle coupé. Leur ballet flamboyant se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que tous deux se retrouvent absolument nus. Alors, se contemplant l'un l'autre avec un désir sauvage, ils se dirent dans un souffle:

" Je t'aime."

Puis Fantasio captura de nouveau les lèvres de Spirou, et, s'allongeant dans l'herbe fraîche, attira l'amour de sa vie dans une nuit ardente et incandescente, à laquelle seules les étoiles furent témoins et qui restera gravée dans leur mémoire millénaire.


	4. Le crépuscule d'une ère

C'était un soir d'été, au sommet d'une falaise australienne. Spirou et Fantasio, en vacances, avaient décidé de s'y installer pour la nuit. Après avoir installé leur tente, Spirou alla se placer au sommet de la falaise pour regarder le magnifique spectacle du soleil se couchant sur l'océan:

"Dépêche-toi Fantasio, dit-il à son compagnon, tu vas tout rater.

- Mais non, il est encore assez haut. Attends je nous prépare un petit cocktail."

Il faisait en effet une chaleur intense, et tous deux étaient en nage. Fantasio cependant avait amené un assortiment de jus de fruits de toutes sortes, avec une petite bouteille de rhum. Alors qu'il s'affairait, il se plongea dans ses pensées. Ami avec Spirou depuis toujours, il s'était rendu compte, voici quelques mois, que les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui étaient en fait beaucoup plus forts que de l'amitié ou de la fratrie: il était amoureux de Spirou. Il avait toujours souffert silencieusement, mais sans vraiment en connaître explicitement la raison. Depuis qu'il se l'était avoué à lui-même, il souffrait deux fois plus. Torturé par l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Spirou, s'éveillant la nuit en serrant dans ses bras le fantôme d'un rêve coupable trop vite évanoui, il l'était encore plus par sa conscience: Spirou était son meilleur ami, et il était son cadet de presque dix ans. Fantasio l'avait connu lorsqu'il était tout petit, et il s'était occupé de lui comme un grand frère, le protégeant, jouant avec lui.

Au fil des années, il étaient devenus absolument inséparables, et Spirou lui rendait aujourd'hui la pareille en le sortant presque quotidiennement de toutes sortes de situations difficiles, et en lui offrant une épaule constante, une amitié à toute épreuve. Il était devenu un beau jeune homme, et sa beauté, sa personnalité et sa force rendaient chaque jour, et ce depuis des années, Fantasio un peu plus fou de lui. En le contemplant pendant qu'il mélangeait ses breuvages, le reporter se disait qu'il donnerait sa vie sans hésiter pour lui, en une seconde. Il caressa, avec un plaisir coupable, le corps puissant de Spirou de ses yeux brûlants d'amour: ses cheveux flamboyants et leur mariage magnifique avec la lueur du soleil couchant, son cou large et sa machoire carrée, son torse encore jeune mais déjà viril, ses bras musclés, sa peau mate... et plus il le regardait, plus Fantasio avait mal. Son désir était aussi fort que sa peur de perdre Spirou: il était convaincu que le jeune homme prendrait peur, serait dégoûté, et que leur amitié serait définitivement brisée et ça, Fantasio ne pourrait le supporter. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir la vie sans Spirou, c'était inimaginable. Alors Fantasio se taisait. Il essayait de faire bonne figure, de conserver son humour, de faire le clown, priant pour que Spirou ne se rende compte de rien...ou alors... oui... et si c'était encore un mensonge? Et si, inconsciemment, Fantasio cherchait à faire passer un message à Spirou? Et si, de jour en jour, Fantasio se démasquait ? A cette pensée, il sentit la peur s'insinuer dans son coeur. En y réfléchissant, Spirou se doutait peut être déjà de quelque chose. En effet, Fantasio avait souvent surpris des regards en biais du rouquin, qu'il n'avait jamais pu interpréter jusqu'à ce jour. Pétrifié, Fantasio se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus le choix : il était obligé de lui avouer. Ne serait ce car, s'il ne le faisait pas, il en mourrait. La vie sans Spirou était également comparable à la mort, mais, au fond, Fantasio nourrissait un faible, un très faible espoir... serait-il possible que Spirou ressente la même chose pour lui?

Il se rendit compte que la situation était très philosophique : il se trouvait sur une falaise autant au sens propre qu'au sens figuré, puisqu'il s'apprêtait à se jeter à l'eau. Quant au soleil couchant, il représentait l'espoir d'un jour nouveau ou la peur d'une nuit éternelle. Prenant une grande inspiration, Fantasio essuya une larme et saisit les cocktails. Il se leva, contempla encore une fois cet homme qu'il allait peut être perdre dans un instant, et s'avança.

Lorsqu'il tendit son verre à Spirou, celui-ci s'exclama:

"Ah, ben c'est pas trop tôt, vieille br..."

Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit l'expression de Fantasio:

"Eh bien, ne fais pas cette tête là, tu sais bien que tu n'as jamais réussi à faire un cocktail correct...

- Ce n'est pas ça, coupa Fantasio.

- Oh pardon..."

Fantasio baissait les yeux, crispé sur son verre:

"Fantasio mais... tu pleures?!" S'écria Spirou. Il posa son verre derrière lui et passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami, qui frissonna à son contact:

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon vieux?" demanda Spirou d'une voix douce, tout bouleversé qu'il était de voir Fantasio dans cet état qui était très inhabituel chez lui. Car en effet, Fantasio ne pleurait jamais; lorsqu'il était contrarié ou triste, il portait un masque de colère sur son visage et envoyait balader tout le monde.

"Spirou, dit-il doucement, en essuyant une larme, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire."

Spirou ne dit rien. Il regardait son grand copain avec des yeux pleins de sollicitude, en lui tapotant le dos. Remarquant que Fantasio ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, ce qui était également inhabituel chez cet homme franc et caractériel, il s'inquiéta d'autant plus.

"Ce n'est pas facile... Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, continua Fantasio, les yeux toujours baissés sur son verre.

- Tu n'es pas malade, dis? s'affola Spirou

- Non, non rassure toi, enfin... pas de ce genre de maladie...

- Tu m'inquiètes, Fantasio."

Spirou se rendit compte que le grand blond tremblait:

"Fantasio, je suis ton meilleur ami, tu sais que tu peux absolument tout me dire. N'aie pas peur."

Fantasio prit une grande inspiration, et se lança:

"Spirou, depuis quelques mois je souffre beaucoup."

Les larmes dévalaient à présent franchement ses joues pâles, et Spirou en eut le coeur brisé.

"Je souffre car je me suis rendu compte que...que j'éprouvais des choses..."

Silence. Spirou ne dit rien.

"Je suis amoureux de toi, Spirou" lâcha Fantasio.

Il éclata en sanglots, laissant tomber son verre qui alla se fracasser au sol:

"Je suis désolé Spirou. Je suis fou de toi, et ça me fait mal depuis trop longtemps, il fallait que je te le dise. Mais j'avais tellement peur... tellement peur de te perdre..."

Persuadé de l'avoir déjà perdu, Fantasio s'écroula au sol et sanglota dans ses mains:

"Je ne pourrai pas le supporter... tu es mon seul ami, mon frère... et je t'aime tellement... Mille bombes... je t'aime tellement..."

Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, en proie au désespoir et à la honte. Mais bientôt, il sentit deux bras puissants l'entourer, une tête se caler sur la sienne, et une voix triste:

"Mon Fantasio..., dit Spirou

- Pardon, Spirou, pardon...

- Chuuuut... viens là."

Spirou tourna Fantasio vers lui et enfouit son visage en larmes dans son épaule. Le grand blond s'accrocha à lui, et Spirou, en larmes, caressa ses cheveux d'or avec une tendresse que Fantasio, dans son désespoir, ne remarqua pas. Il était persuadé que c'était là une accolade d'adieu, et qu'après ça, Spirou s'en irait à jamais. Il s'accrochait donc à lui, respirait son odeur à pleins poumons, cherchant à immortaliser ce moment pour toujours. Mais petit à petit, il se rendit compte que Spirou aussi pleurait dans son épaule, et il fut abasourdi quand il l'entendit dire, en sanglotant:

"Mon Fantasio, moi aussi je t'aime...Si tu savais..."

Foudroyé comme par un éclair, Fantasio se dégagea des bras de Spirou, le prit par les épaules et le tint devant lui, plongeant son regard dans les yeux pleins de larmes du rouquin:

"Qu'est ce que tu as dit? demanda t il en reniflant

- Oui Fantasio, dit Spirou en s'essuyant les yeux. Je suis moi aussi amoureux de toi, mais moi je m'en suis rendu compte bien avant toi. Moi aussi j'ai souffert, je pensais que ça passerait avec le temps, mais nom de nom, c'est de pire en pire."

Il étouffa un sanglot:

"Je ne voulais pas te le dire. Moi aussi j'avais peur de te perdre, je crois que j'en serais mort de chagrin. Fantasio, si tu savais comme j'ai rêvé longtemps de ce jour, et en même temps à quel point je l'ai redouté..."

Il fondit de nouveau en larmes et cette fois, ce fut Fantasio, ému, qui l'attira contre lui, nichant son visage dans son cou:

"Mille millions de tonnerres... je suis si heureux... dit il en pleurant de nouveau, mais cette fois de joie et de soulagement.

- Et dire que pendant toutes ces années, on s'est aimés en secret! Nom de nom..." répondit Spirou. Il entoura le cou de Fantasio de ses bras, et ce dernier le serra avec force contre lui, caressant ses cheveux de feu:

"Chuuuuuut... C'est fini, maintenant...là... nous n'avons plus à souffrir chacun dans notre coin." dit-il tendrement.

Ils restèrent enlacés pendant un long moment, puis se dégagèrent des bras l'un de l'autre. Les yeux rouges et les joues humides, ils se contemplèrent tous deux en caressant le visage de l'autre:

"Mille bombes, on fait vraiment une sacrée paire idiots", dit Fantasio

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

" Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait pu être aussi aveugles, continua Fantasio

- Oh, tu aurais fini par t'en apercevoir... J'avais de plus en plus de mal à le cacher.

- Et moi alors... Toutes ces fois où tu m'as torturé avec tes calçons noirs moulants là...

- Quoi? Et que devrais-je dire de tes chemises entièrement ouvertes sur ta poitrine, ce n'était pas de la provoc ça?, contre-attaqua Spirou en riant.

Heureux, soulagés, libérés, ils se racontèrent mutuellement toutes ces fois où chacun avait dû faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas sauter sur l'autre. Au fil des "Oh, tu te souviens quand..." et des "Tonnerres, tu étais tellement beau ce soir là", ils se découvrirent une nouvelle facette. Enfin, ils respiraient, enfin, ils pouvaient donner libre cours à leurs fantasmes sans se cacher. Après de nombreux rires, ils s'étreignirent de nouveau. Alors qu'ils se serraient à en étouffer, le soleil se coucha derrière eux, les baignant d'une lueur rougeoyante faisant écho aux brasiers de leurs coeurs.

"Tu permets, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais faire depuis un moment... murmura Fantasio

- Je crois deviner..."

Fantasio prit le visage de Spirou dans ses mains. Pour la première fois de leurs jeunes vies, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, alors que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, fin d'une ère mais promesse d'un nouveau chapitre, d'un nouveau jour, d'une nouvelle vie placée sous le signe de l'amour.


	5. Une seconde encore

**Une seconde encore**

Un couloir sombre et humide aux parois de pierre froide, des ordres lancés d'une voix abrupte et sèche, le clapotis des flaques agressées par des dizaines de pieds, dont quatre nus, las et incertains, ceux de Spirou et Fantasio. Les deux hommes, à bout de forces, en haillons, meurtris et hagards, n'avaient plus la force de lutter et se laissaient acheminer le long de ce boyau obscur. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant une porte, qu'un des soldats ouvrit. Avec le canon de leurs fusils, les autres envoyèrent valdinguer les journalistes dans une pièce froide et malodorante. Ils se redressèrent lentement, et firent courageusement face à leurs ennemis, sachant pertinemment ce qui les attendait désormais. Les soldats entrèrent dans la pièce et se placèrent en ligne au garde à vous. Le commandant, l'oeil mauvais, tel César au sommet de son empire, se plaça sur le côté et toisa un moment les deux prisonniers, qui lui rendirent fièrement son regard.

Au terme de cette joute d'un silence de plomb, le commandant hurla:  
" En joue!"  
Au lever des fusils,Spirou et Fantasio se jetèrent soudain dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'abandonnant dans une ultime étreinte.

"Je t'aime, Spirou", dit Fantasio

-A jamais, Fantasio ." Répondit Spirou en le serrant avec force. Il enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Fantasio.

Les deux hommes se concentrèrent chacun sur le contact de l'autre, sur son odeur, sur son corps et cette étreinte désespérée, dans laquelle ils mettaient toute l'étendue de leur amour l'un pour l'autre, et de leur peur face à une mort imminente qui les arracherait l'un à l'autre. Chaque seconde qui passait était un adieu silencieux, une seconde de terreur, d'attente insoutenable.

Une seconde précieuse... durant laquelle ils s'efforçaient de se transmettre courage et dignité face à ce gouffre inévitable, s'accrochant à l'autre pour ne pas devenir fous de terreur.

Une seconde encore... qui leur permettait de s'enivrer de la vie mais surtout de l'autre, cet autre qu'ils chérissaient plus que tout, et qu'ils voulaient à tout prix empêcher de glisser vers le néant.

Une seconde encore...pendant laquelle ils espéraient, à travers cette étreinte passionnée, défier le temps et la mort en s'emportant l'un avec l'autre dans cet au-delà obscur et inconnu.

Une seconde encore... pendant laquelle chacun redoutait de mourir en dernier, ne supportant l'idée de voir disparaître son amour, et chacun s'efforçait d'envelopper l'autre dans ses bras, érigeant son corps en bouclier éphémère, le temps d'une fraction de seconde, pour ouvrir la voie vers le monde des ténèbres.

Une seconde encore... pendant laquelle chacun bénissait la douce musique émise par le coeur battant de l'autre, écoutant le duo désespéré de ces deux coeurs brisés, chacun souhaitant fusionner avec l'autre, ne faire plus qu'un face à la nuit, ne plus former qu'une entité d'amour indestructible et transcendant la mort.

Une seconde encore...

Une seconde...

Une seconde...

Puis ...


	6. Portraits volés

Assis à la table du salon, Spirou tentait de trouver l'inspiration pour son nouvel article, qui plus est ne le passionnait pas vraiment. Il papillonnait donc, jouant au solitaire sur son ordinateur, gribouillant sur une feuille de papier... il s'amusait à dessiner un oiseau lorsque il sentit deux bras l'enserrer et deux lèvres se poser sur sa tempe:

"Je vois que tu travailles d'arrache-pied, ironisa la voix grave si caractéristique de Fantasio.

- C'est ça, marre-toi, rétorqua Spirou, j'aimerais t'y voir.

- Tu essaies d'écrire le truc sur cette vieille peau insupportable?

- Ben oui... elle est mécène de la rédaction... Boulier m'a donc demandé de faire un article un peu élogieux sur elle, pour la remercier quoi..."

Les bras toujours autour du cou de Spirou, Fantasio rit:

"Tu n'as qu'à la remercier en nature..."

Spirou lui envoya son poing dans l'épaule:

"Aouch! cria Fantasio

- Tu ne l'as pas volée celle là."

Fantasio se releva en riant:

"Très bien, très bien, si tu ne veux pas de mes conseils avisés...

- Pour le coup, tu aurais un meilleur ticket que moi avec elle, susurra Spirou.

- Quoi? s'étrangla Fantasio

- A chaque fois qu'elle me voit, elle me demande comment va "le grand blond au si joli nom"...

- Pouah! Rappelle moi de me planquer sous mon bureau à chaque fois qu'elle sera dans le coin!

- Je m'en garderai bien, au contraire, rit Spirou, j'adorerais la voir flirter avec toi.

- J'ai toujours dit que tu étais sadique", répondit Fantasio avec un sourire.

Il s'installa dans le canapé et alluma sa pipe. Tirant une longue bouffée, il ferma les yeux un moment, puis entreprit de lire l'article qu'il devait corriger pour le lendemain, écrit par un jeune journaliste stagiaire sous sa tutelle. Alors qu'il se concentrait et marmonnait des jurons tous plus inventifs les uns que les autres en raturant la moitié de la feuille, Spirou se mit à l'observer avec attendrissement. Fantasio était à la fois son ami, son amant et son frère. Il l'avait connu toute sa vie, il avait toujours tout vécu avec lui, il avait été là pour lui autant que Fantasio avait été là pour Spirou. Il ne se voyait pas vivre une seconde sans lui. Alors qu'il passait en revue dans sa tête le film de leur vie, il fut pris d'un étrange sentiment de mélancolie : bien que seulement âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, Spirou se mit à penser au temps qui passe, à ces secondes qui courent sans relâche et précipitent les êtres vivants vers la nuit. Le blond étant âgé de presque une dizaine d'années de plus, Spirou s'imagina vieux et languissant auprès de la tombe de Fantasio, et cette idée lui fit tant de peine qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux:

"Non, se promit-il, je mourrai avant lui, et puis ce n'est pas pour tout de suite".

Mais poussé par une force mystérieuse, Spirou s'empara de son crayon et entreprit d'immortaliser cet être qu'il aimait par dessus tout:

"Rogntudjuu, s'exclama Fantasio en empruntant à leur collègue Prunelle son célèbre tic de langage, ce n'est pas possible d'écrire des inepties pareilles! Je vais y passer la nuit. Ce cornichon va m'entendre, demain matin!

Spirou sourit, et entama son portrait.

Il commença par esquisser le contour général de la tête, du cou, du torse, des bras. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dessiner, mais il était guidé par une main invisible, et, surtout, il connaissait si bien le sujet qu'il aurait pu le redessiner les yeux fermés. Il s'offrit cependant le plaisir d'observer Fantasio sous tous les angles, pour arriver à traduire, en langage de carbone et de papier, l'essence même de Fantasio. Les contours achevés, il s'attaqua au visage : il dessina avec amour ses grandes oreilles, fit remonter le crayon pour esquisser sa chevelure blonde dégarnie et rebelle. Il entreprit ensuite de dessiner son nez. Le premier jet fut un peu forcé, et Spirou eut un petit rire silencieux:

"Fantasio me tuerait s'il voyait ce que j'ai fait à son nez" se dit il.

Il gomma cet appendice trop grand, et recommença ; c'était délicat. Fantasio avait un nez "de caractère", un peu fort mais pas trop, et un peu rond. Après plusieurs tentatives, Spirou fut satisfait et passa aux lèvres. Levant de nouveau les yeux vers le portraituré, il observa ces lèvres fines et roses, sentant mentalement leur parfum de tabac. A ce moment, elles étaient pincées dans cette expression irritée et concentrée si caractéristique de Fantasio. Spirou observa attentivement, puis laissa son crayon courir sur le papier. Le résultat se révélant relativement ressemblant, Spirou s'attaqua au cou et au torse : Fantasio avait un long cou de cygne, avec une pomme d'adam relativement prononcée, cou qui descendait vers un torse svelte mais aux muscles bien dessinés. Levant les yeux vers le reporter, Spirou caressa du regard la peau blanche sur laquelle s'ouvrait largement sa chemise bleue, s'attarda sur la façon dont la lumière modelait les muscles de son cou, sa clavicule, ses pectoraux, comment les poils blonds parsemant son torse semblaient faits d'or lorsque frappés par la lueur du soleil couchant. Il s'attarda ensuite sur ses bras: il avait remonté ses manches aux coudes, comme à son habitude, et Spirou tenta de reproduire sur sa feuille ces longs bras fermes dans lesquels il aimait tant se blottir, ces longs bras qui l'enveloppaient et l'emprisonnaient contre la poitrine délicieuse esquissée un moment plus tôt. Il observa les muscles de ses avant bras, les poils blonds qui les ornaient, et comment la montre noire à son poignet droit soulignait la forme de sa grande main. Spirou s'était souvent fait la réflexion: il trouvait qu'une montre sur un homme était un accessoire diablement sexy, et Fantasio ne se séparait jamais de la sienne.

Finalement, Spirou passa aux yeux, la partie la plus difficile car siège de l'essence même de Fantasio. Il le regarda longuement, alors que le grand blond fixait son bout de papier à présent à moitié déchiré d'un air contrarié, puis se lança: Fantasio avait des yeux relativement grands, aux prunelles d'un bleu profond, aux reflets verts, comme un lagon tahitien. Mais surtout, le regard de Fantasio lui était absolument spécifique à cause de ses légères rides au coin des yeux, et, bien sûr, ses tâches de rousseur sur ses tempes. En ce moment, il fronçait ses sourcils blonds, ce qui accentuait les quelques rides de contrariété de son grand front. Très content du résultat, Spirou ajouta quelques ombres, et retravailla légèrement les contours.

Il était si absorbé par son travail qu'il sursauta lorsqu'une voix très familière dit derrière lui:

"Mille millions de tonnerres, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce NEZ?"

Spirou, tiré brusquement de sa rêverie, fit volte face et se trouva face au vrai Fantasio. Celui-ci, fatigué par la lecture de l'article, avait levé les yeux vers Spirou et avait été surpris de le voir sourire comme un enfant tout en dessinant activement quelque chose qui semblait lui donner un plaisir immense. Il s'était donc levé tout doucement, et, Spirou ne se rendant compte de rien, l'avait contourné et était venu satisfaire sa curiosité en regardant par dessus son épaule.

" Ben quoi? Moi je l'aime bien ton nez!

- Mais ce n'est pas un nez, ma parole, c'est un missile nucléaire!" s'écria Fantasio en riant.

Spirou éclata de rire et se leva. Passant ses bras autour du cou de Fantasio, il le serra avec force contre lui, puis déposa un baiser sur son nez:

"Moi je dis que tu as le nez le plus sexy de la planète.

- Mmmh tu en doutais?, répondit Fantasio de sa voix grave, posant ses mains sur les reins de Spirou.

- J'ai d'ailleurs envie de lui faire toutes sortes de choses, là, tout de suite, à ce nez.

- Ca c'est le comble: mon homme me trompe avec mon propre nez! s'exclama Fantasio en feignant l'indignation

- C'est lui qui a commencé!

- Laisse mon nez tranquille et viens ici..."

Et sous le regard de carbone du Fantasio de papier, les deux amants se livrèrent à leur danse favorite du feu et de la chair.


	7. Figures de style

Il était sept heures du soir. Chez Spirou et Fantasio régnait une grande agitation, car ce soir avait lieu l'inauguration de la première exposition de photographie de Fantasio. Tous deux se préparaient donc avec fébrilité, et Fantasio buvait des litres de café "pour se calmer", ce qui évidemment ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Depuis une heure, il cherchait quoi se mettre, et il semblait subitement avoir perdu tout son sens de l'habillement:

"Mais comment on s'habille quand on est un artiste?"répétait-il inlassablement.

Spirou avait quitté son jogging rouge pour un beau costume noir, avec une cravate gris perle et des chaussures de cuir noir. Sa chevelure rousse avait été domptée, non sans mal, avec un tube de gel. Alors qu'il s'examinait dans la glace, Fantasio sortit de la salle de bains :

"Comment tu me trouves?" demanda-t-il

Spirou se retourna et sursauta:

"Ah non! s'exclama-t-il

- Quoi, ah non?

- Alors déjà le costume en tweed brun ça ne va vraiment être possible, et en plus, vas tu cesser de mettre tes fichus noeuds papillon?

- Quoi?! Bon le tweed, passe encore. Mais le noeud papillon? C'est très bien un noeud papillon! s'écria Fantasio

- C'est le summum du ringard, Fantasio."

Poussant un soupir, Fantasio s'en retourna dans la salle de bains, et Spirou s'assit sur le lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Fantasio ressortit, et Spirou éclata carrément de rire:

"Quoi encore? s'exclama le blond.

- Mais Fantasio, qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

- C'est une tenue d'artiste, môssieu.

- Un jean déchiré, un béret et un tshirt tâché? C'est une blague?

- Grmblmmlblbl..." marmonna Fantasio en claquant de nouveau la porte de la salle de bains. Spirou essuya une petite larme de rire:

"Je te conseille de te grouiller, tu ne vas quand même pas arriver en retard pour ta propre exposition?

- Et alors? Un véritable artiste sait se faire désirer, répliqua Fantasio depuis la salle de bains.

- Oui, sauf que là c'est Seccotine qui risque de couper le ruban à ta place!

- Ca va, ca va, pas la peine de me torturer mentalement, j'arrive!"

Joignant le geste à la parole, il ressortit de la salle de bains, cette fois en costume gris classique et triste, et il s'empressa de se détourner. Mais Spirou n'était pas dupe. Il se leva, traversa la pièce et tourna Fantasio vers lui, se retrouvant face à un noeud papillon d'un jaune révoltant. Il poussa un soupir et cacha son visage dans ses mains:

"Fantasio. Je m'efforce de t'expliquer un principe simple, mais ça n'a pas l'air de passer. Je t'interdis formellement de mettre un noeud papillon. Premièrement parce que les tiens sont hideux, et je pèse mes mots, et en plus personne au 21e siecle ne porte encore de noeuds papillon, a part mon grand père, et encore il n'ose pas sortir avec. Donc enlève moi ça.

- Non. Spirou, je suis un adulte, et en plus je suis ton aîné...

- ... aîné oui, pas grand-père!

- Tu es impossible, s'énerva Fantasio en se plantant devant la glace

- Et toi tu es la personne la plus ch... têtue que je connaisse! Enlève moi ca!

- Non! "

Spirou poussa un soupir:

"Ok tu l'auras voulu. Fantasio, je ne coucherai plus avec toi tant que tu auras encore une de ces horreurs dans ton armoire."

Fantasio fit volte face, l'air scandalisé:

"Voyons Spirou, tu n'oserais pas!

- Tu veux parier?

- Mais... Je ne te fais pas l'amour en noeud papillon que je sache! Hurla Fantasio

- JE M'EN FOUS! cria Spirou, il me suffit de te voir une fois avec pour que ça reste gravé dans ma tête!

- N'importe quoi! J'aurai vraiment tout entendu! S'exclama Fantasio

- Arrête de discuter et JETTE MOI CETTE ATROCITE! Et ce costume...

- QUOI CE COSTUME? s'époumona Fantasio

- Mais c'est trop petit pour toi ça! Et puis il est tout râpé, et puis il n'a aucun style... Enfin tu peux faire mieux que ça non?!

- Eh bien j'essaie figure toi! Mais comme tu t'attaches à renier toute ma garde-robe, je me rabats sur la tienne!"

Spirou poussa un grand soupir et serra les poings:

"Fantasio, va te changer ou je t'arrache la tête."

Fantasio prit un air hautain et se redirigea, tel un chat offensé, vers la salle de bains. En fermant la porte, il lança un "Morveux" clairement audible, auquel Spirou répondit "Ancêtre", ce qui déclencha une exclamation outragée chez le blond:

"Spirou! Je t'interdis!

- Alors arrête de t'habiller comme mon grand-père." répondit Spirou d'un ton venimeux.

Après une dizaine de minutes, Spirou commençait à dodeliner de la tête lorsque que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Cette fois, Spirou eut le souffle coupé. Devant lui se tenait un homme d'une élégance inouïe, vêtu d'un long manteau de velours noir recouvrant une chemise de flanelle blanche qui s'ouvrait sur une cravate bouffante de soie pourpre. Coiffant sa chevelure blonde rebelle, un haut de forme noir rehaussait ses prunelles sombres et ses tâches de rousseur. Dans ses mains gantées de daim noir, il tenait une grande canne d'ébène à pommeau sculpté dans de l'argent massif. Voyant l'air estomaqué de Spirou, il ferma les yeux et soupira:

"Oui, je sais, ça fait carrément 19e siècle. Mais je suis désolé, c'est mon style, et si tu n'es pas content..."

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un baiser que Spirou lui vola brusquement. Rouvrant les yeux et le découvrant pendu à son cou, Fantasio l'enserra de ses bras, prenant garde à ne pas le blesser avec sa canne, et il eut un petit rire:

"Alors là il faut que tu m'expliques. Tu me fais une scène pour un pauvre noeud papillon, et quand je sors tout droit du Second Empire je te plais?

"Oui, car ça, ça te va comme un gant. Tu es absolument magnifique", dit Spirou en l'embrassant langoureusement.

"Tu n'es pas mal non plus, tu sais..., articula Fantasio en lui mordillant la lèvre

- Ah, Monsieur, c'est trop d'honneur que vous me faites, répondit Spirou en embrassant avidement le cou de cygne de Fantasio

- Oh mais vous n'avez encore rien vu, cher ami..., ronronna Fantasio en serrant Spirou plus fort, et glissant une main sur son entrejambe.

- Ah, Monsieur, vous n'escomptez tout de même pas nous faire manquer la diligence pour le palais? gémit Spirou en arrachant nonobstant la cravate de soie rouge qui le séparait de la peau douce et pâle de Fantasio

- Apprenez, jeune homme, dit Fantasio tandis que Spirou couvrait sa poitrine nue de baisers gourmands, qu'un aristocrate de mon rang fait ce dont il a envie. Et il se trouve que présentement, j'ai diantrement envie de vous"

Fantasio pressa la tête de Spirou contre son coeur, arracha le gant de son autre main avec ses dents, et la plongea dans le pantalon de Spirou, qui émit un petit rire excité:

"Mais enfin, mon seigneur, que va dire l'empereur?" dit il en feignant l'innocence.

Fantasio jeta sa canne et son chapeau sur le lit d'un geste majesteux, souleva Spirou dans ses grands bras, et plongea son regard dans le sien:

"Au diable l'empereur, l'empire et l'univers entier, s'ils vous éloignent de mon coeur" murmura-t-il, avant d'embrasser longuement Spirou. Lentement, sans couper son baiser, il le porta vers le lit, et l'allongea de tout son long. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent lentement, et Spirou contempla cet homme splendide, le coeur gonflé d'amour:

"Je crois bien que je vous aime, mon prince, dit-il

- Pas autant que moi, jeune impétueux, répondit Fantasio"

Spirou attira encore son visage dans un baiser fougueux, les doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux blonds.

"Tout compte fait, dit-il haletant, je crois que si tu me sautais dessus maintenant avec ton noeud papillon jaune, je ne le remarquerais même pas."

Fantasio gloussa contre son cou:

"Je savais bien que mon charme naturel aurait raison de toi, dit-il.

- Fantasio...!

- Oui, mon coeur?

- On va rater l'inauguration...! dit Spirou, luttant contre ce désir irrésistible qui montait en lui, alors que Fantasio descendait, à coups de baisers langoureux, de sa poitrine vers son nombril.

- Au diable l'exposition, au diable Seccotine, au diable le maire... Ils nous attendront. Ce qui compte... c'est là, maintenant..."

C'est ainsi que, pris dans leur univers et la force de leur amour, ils firent abstraction de tout, de l'exposition de Fantasio, du monde et de la terre, et, à travers des étreintes sauvages et passionnées, s'envolèrent, pour un instant au moins, au royaume des cieux.


	8. Soirée dansante

Soirée dansante chez les Benson, une très riche famille américaine. Spirou et Fantasio sont tous deux invités, et s'ennuient comme des rats morts, assis dans la grande salle de réception, regardant tous ces vieux couples danser de manière guindée et froide. Une valse mélodieuse retentit soudain, et Fantasio, inspiré, se lève et attrape la main de Spirou:  
"Mais... Fantasio qu'est ce que tu fabriques?  
- Je t'invite à danser, répond Fantasio en riant  
- Tu es fou? Tu sais très bien que je danse comme une vache à trois pattes!  
- Chut. Tais toi et viens dans mes bras", rétorque Fantasio.  
Le blond tire Spirou qui finit par se lever, rougissant comme une pivoine. Fantasio, tenant toujours la main du rouquin, lui fait faire une pirouette, et Spirou atterrit droit dans les bras du reporter.  
"Fantasio...  
- Chuut. N'aie pas peur, laisse-toi aller", murmure le blond.  
Il enserre la taille du rouquin d'un bras, et enlace les doigts de son autre main dans ceux de Spirou.  
"Mais nous allons être ridicules! proteste Spirou en regardant autour de lui, sentant des regards curieux braqués sur eux.  
- Devant qui? Tous ces vieux ploucs en costard? Spirou, regarde-moi."  
Le rouquin lève la tête vers lui:  
"Ignore les. Ne me regarde que moi, et laisse-toi guider. Fais-moi confiance..." dit Fantasio de sa voix grave et tendre, à laquelle Spirou ne peut résister. Le rouquin émet un petit rire gêné, et détourne les yeux, regardant de nouveau furtivement autour de lui. Fantasio place une main sur sa joue et le force à le regarder de nouveau:  
"Tututut... J'ai dit: regarde-moi. Allons, détends-toi..."  
Il plonge ses yeux sombres dans les prunelles ambrées de Spirou, et enserre de nouveaula main de Spirou dans la sienne. Ne le lâchant pas du regard, Fantasio commence à pivoter sur lui même, emmenant Spirou dans une valse lente et romantique. Au début, celui-ci a du mal à se laisser aller: il se sent gauche, maladroit, ses joues sont aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Mais petit à petit, il plonge plus profondément dans les yeux de son compagnon, et il finit par se sentir léger comme un papillon, se laissant guider par les bras de Fantasio. Bientôt, il ferme les yeux et pose sa tête contre son épaule, nichant son nez et ses lèvres dans le cou du blond, qui pose leurs deux mains sur sa poitrine. Spirou se sent bien: il respire le parfum de Fantasio, sent son coeur battre sous sa main, il se dit qu'il voudrait rester là pour toujours. Embrassant la chevelure flamboyante de Spirou, il ferme lui aussi les yeux et, au rythme de la musique, l'emporte peu à peu dans le grand parc éclairé par la lune.

Là, il s'arrête, et entoure les épaules de Spirou, le serrant avec force. Celui ci émet un petit gémissement de contentement:  
"Je ne savais pas que tu étais si bon danseur, murmure-t-il, le visage toujours enfoui dans le cou de cygne du blond.  
- Comme quoi... On en apprend tous les jours", ronronne Fantasio, savourant le contact de ce corps qu'il aime contre le sien.  
Spirou lève la tête, une lueur gourmande dans les yeux:  
" Aurais tu d'autres talents que tu m'aurais cachés durant toutes ces années? demande-t-il  
- Mmmh... Je peux t'en faire une démonstration si tu veux".  
Joignant le geste à la parole, le blond enfouit une main dans les cheveux du rouquin et plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout en l'embrassant, il l'allonge sur l'herbe, et glisse une main dans le pantalon du jeune homme qui glousse:  
"Tu sais que je suis toujours mineur dans ce pays? demande-t-il en détachant ses lèvres de celles, délicieuses, du reporter.  
- J'aime le risque", répond Fantasio en déboutonnant la chemise de Spirou.  
- Et si je me mettais à crier au loup?" susurre le rouquin.  
Il se relève et retourne Fantasio, le plaquant dos à terre:  
"Ah, il semble que maintenant c'est moi qui vais devoir crier au loup", rit Fantasio.  
Spirou, les yeux enflammés de désir, plaque les poings de Fantasio au sol et fond sur sa gorge:  
"Si tu en as le temps...", soupire-t-il.  
Tout se délectant de la peau douce et pâle de Fantasio, il déchire presque sa chemise à coups de dents:  
"Hey, c'est une chemise Bugo Doss, espèce de...OOooh nom d'une pipe..."  
La protestation du blond est noyée dans une vague de plaisir, alors que le rouquin embrasse goulûment sa poitrine nue, léchant sa peau de marbre, titilllant ses poils blonds entre ses lèvres. Fou de désir, Fantasio libère ses mains de l'étreinte de Spirou, et il l'entoure de ses bras, le serrant contre son torse comme s'il voulait le faire entrer en lui:  
"Mille tonnerres, tu me rends fou, halète-t-il, une main sur la tête de Spirou, pressant davantage son visage dans sa poitrine, continue..."  
Spirou, excité par les gémissements de son aîné, ne se fait pas prier. Il descend lentement, tout en embrassant son ventre et son nombril, vers son entrejambe, déjà dur comme de l'acier. Mais Fantasio l'arrête soudain:  
"Spirou... J'en meurs d'envie mais tout de même... Nous sommes dans le parc d'un vieux couple hétéro vivant selon les codes du plus pur puritanisme américain.  
- Mmmh et j'ai vingt ans et toi vingt-neuf, murmure Spirou, faisant mine de réfléchir.  
- Tout juste.", acquiesce Fantasio.  
Ils se regardent un moment, Spirou toujours à califourchon sur Fantasio, mais soudain le blond renverse le rouquin et serre de nouveau son visage contre sa poitrine:  
" Qu'ils aillent au diable, qu'on me lapide, qu'on m'empale, qu'on me brûle sur la place publique, dit-il en rejetant la tête en arrière, abandonnant son torse aux lèvres douces de Spirou, je mourrai heureux!  
- Attends..., dit Spirou, faisant glisser lavec délices les poils blonds de Fantasio entre ses lèvres, mettons nous de ce côté là-bas, et on pourra violer la loi en toute tranquillité.  
- C'est le cas de le dire ! glousse Fantasio en mordant les oreilles du rouquin.  
- Crétin... allez bouge-toi un peu, j'en peux plus."

Toujours enlacés, ils s'adonnent alors à un ballet pour le moins étrange,sautillant et rampant à moitié pour se mettre à l'abri dans l'obscurité des grands pins au fond du grand parc. Là, Fantasio se jette de nouveau surSpirou, capturant ses lèvres avec férocité, retirant son pantalon avec une vitesse surprenante:  
"Déshabille-toi, ordonne-t-il à Spirou  
- Aah... Fantasio, je vais exploser, gémit le rouquin tandis que Fantasio fait glisser sa langue sur son cou.  
- Moi aussi, enlève moi ce foutu froc!"  
Spirou ne se fait pas prier. Il enlève son pantalon et fait basculer Fantasio sur le dos :  
"Aouch... Fichues aiguilles de pin! s'écrie le blond  
- Tu veux qu'on aille ailleurs?  
- Heu... là franchement j'ai l'impression d'être allongé sur une planche defakir, gémit Fantasio.  
- Bon ben lève toi, grand bébé!  
- C'est moi le grand bébé? roucoule Fantasio en se relevant pour embrasser le torse musclé de Spirou.  
- Fantasio pour l'amour du ciel, dépêchons nous de trouver un coin, je souffre le martyre", gémit Spirou.  
Ils reprennent leur danse mi-sautillante, mi-rampante, particulièrement désagréable sur les aiguilles de pin:  
"Mille millions de tonnerres, quelle idée d'avoir des pins dans son jardin.  
- Quelle idée d'y faire l'amour, surtout!" rétorque Spirou.

Ils se dirigent,vers le côté ouest du parc, qui semble planté de chênes, traînant leurs vêtements, s'embrassant comme ils peuvent. Ils  
arrivent à destination, et Fantasio rugit, enserrant de nouveau Spirou dans ses bras, se mettant à califourchon sur lui, prêt à les envoyer tous  
deux au septième ciel. Mais soudain, c'est Spirou qui l'arrête:  
"Chut... Attends!  
- Quoi, quoi, mais QUOI NOM D'UNE PIPE! s'écrie Fantasio  
- CHUT! dit Spirou, un doigt sur ses lèvres, repoussant la poitrine de Fantasio  
- Tu es le diable, tu le sais ça? Pas pour rien qu'on brûlait les roux au Moyen-âge!  
- Mais tu vas te taire, nom de NOM? s'énerve Spirou  
Fantasio, refusant de lâcher Spirou, écoute à contrecoeur. Bientôt, il entend très nettement des petits couinements de femme, et des  
grognements d'homme:  
"Oh come on, Jean - Hubert , plow it" s'écrie soudain la femme.  
Spirou et Fantasio se regardent, dégoutés:  
"Plow it? chuchote Spirou  
- Jean-Hubert? répond Fantasio  
- Ok plus tue l'amour c'est impossible, dit Spirou  
- Bon...Alors sonnez la retraite, commandant.  
- Mais c'est pas vrai, on va pas faire le tour du parc en rampant à moitié nus! s'exclame Spirou  
- Je m'en fous! Allez magne-toi."

Les deux compères reculent donc, retraversent la pelouse, cette fois en quatrième vitesse, riant comme deux lycéens. Ils arrivent dans un autre coin du jardin, où est construite une petite cabane en bois. Alors que Spirou saute de nouveau au cou de Fantasio, le renversant dans les feuilles avec un grognement de désir, lui retirant triomphalement son caleçon, un coup de fouet magistral claque dans la nuit, faisant stopper net nos deux amis:  
"Oh yes... You've been naughty haven't you? And now you want to be punished don't you?" entendent-ils dire une grosse voix d'homme.  
"Mais...Mais c'est un véritable baisodrome pour tordus, c'est pas possible! s'exclame Fantasio, excédé.  
- J'aurais préféré ne pas comprendre l'anglais..." soupire Spirou.  
Nouveau coup de fouet.  
"Bon, je pense qu'on est d'accord? râle Spirou  
- Heu ben oui mais cette fois je suis nu comme un ver, fait remarquer Fantasio  
- Eh bien tant pis, pas de temps à perdre. Grouille-toi!"

Ils repartent en sens inverse, Fantasio ouvrant la course, priant pour que personne dans la grande demeure n'aie l'idée saugrenue et subite de regarder par la fenêtre...:  
"Fantasio!  
- Quoi?!  
- Pas par là enfin, c'est le coin Jean-Hubert!  
- Non mais dites-moi que je rêve...  
- Arrête de râler et suis moi! Tiens, ça devrait te motiver..." dit-il, enlevant lestement son caleçon. Fantasio, à la vue de ce corps nu que même Praxitèle n'aurait pu sculpter à sa juste valeur, se sent pousser des ailes, et se met à courser Spirou en faisant fi du monde entier:  
"Gaffe à toi, Spirou, si je t'attrape je te jure que tu vas passer un quart d'heure explosif.  
- Mais je n'attends que ça! VITE!" lui répond Spirou en riant.  
Ils arrivent enfin dans un petit coin tranquille. Spirou s'arrête sous les arbres, et se prend Fantasio de plein fouet. Emportés par l'élan du blond, ils roulent dans les feuilles, jusqu'à ce que Fantasio se retrouve au dessus de Spirou, triomphant. Il tend l'oreille... Silence:  
"Ahhhh te voilà ENFIN à ma merci, et rien qu'à moi", ronronne-t-il.  
Il fond sur les lèvres du rouquin, embrasse avidement son cou, son torse, son ventre, et lorsqu'il est au bord de l'explosion, il fait mine de se placer entre les cuisses de l'aventurier, mais s'arrête net, une expression d'horreur sur le visage:  
"Oh, nom d'une pipe.  
- Fantasio, arrête tes blagues, sérieux je n'en peux plus.  
- Spirou... Je suis vraiment désolé, tu vas me tuer, dit Fantasio d'un air suppliant.  
- Quoi?" demande Spirou, hébété. Il le regarde un moment sans comprendre, puis son visage se déforme en une expression de compréhension subite, puis de colère:  
"Non... Tu te fous de moi, Fantasio?  
- Raaah elles ont du tomber avec tout ce bordel.  
- MAIS CEST PAS VRAI! s'époumoneSpirou  
- Chhhhhh! On va t'entendre! chuchote Fantasio, affolé  
- Mais je n'en ai rien à cirer! Tu me fais languir depuis vingt minutes et là tu m'annonces que TU N'AS PAS DE CAPOTE?" hurle Spirou.


	9. Deadline

Spirou est épuisé. Le dos courbé sur son ordinateur, la main fébrile crispée sur son stylo, il n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Il est occupé à rédiger le nouveau contrat que doit signer M. Demesmaeker le surlendemain. Charge normalement confiée à Léon Prunelle, Spirou a trouvé celui ci dans tous ses états: Gaston avait effacé par mégarde le long article que le journaliste avait rédigé pour le lendemain, et il devait tout refaire. Spirou a donc proposé de rédiger le contrat pour lui, et Prunelle s'est presque jeté à son cou de reconnaissance. Mais Spirou ne s'est pas rendu compte de l'ampleur de la tâche, et il travaille dessus depuis douze heures. Il boit des litres de café, mais cela ne fait plus effet. Il va néanmoins se resservir une tasse lorsque sa main tremblante laisse échapper le thermos, qui se déverse sur ses feuilles remplies de notes:  
"AAAAAH! Non...NON NooooOOON! "crie t il, désespéré.  
Fantasio, qui descend de la chambre, passe la tête par la porte du salon. Quand il voit le carnage, il bondit vers la cuisine, prend une éponge et un torchon, et vole au secours de Spirou:  
"Laisse-moi faire, Spirou dit-il.  
Et sous les yeux désespérés de son amant, il s'escrime sur le café qui entache les feuilles et en avale l'encre posée avec tant d'efforts par la main héroïque de Spirou. Il réussit néanmoins à sauver le maximum, et se redresse, fier de lui :  
"Et voilà! SOS Fantasio à la rescousse.  
- Mmmmmh..." murmure Spirou, les yeux dans le vague.  
Fantasio le regarde:  
"Spirou, chéri, tu sais que l'être humain a besoin de s'adonner de temps en temps à une activité qui s'appelle dormir?  
- 'pas le temps », marmonne Spirou en examinant les feuilles tâchées.  
Fantasio soupire :  
« Bon alors arrête le café, au moins, tu vas finir par ressembler à un marteau piqueur à force de trembler ».  
Avant que Spirou ne puisse faire un geste, le blond retire le thermos de la table :  
« Fantasio ! proteste-t-il  
- Tuuut ! Je ne veux rien savoir. Je vais te faire du thé, point final. »  
Spirou ne dit rien. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il reste un moment les yeux fermés, puis sursaute lorsque Fantasio pose une tasse de thé fumante près de lui :  
« Voilà. Mais je persiste à dire que tu devrais aller dormir un peu, Spirou, tu ressembles à un vieux chewing-gum.  
- Ah, charmant. Non sérieusement Fantasio, ne t'en fais pas, ça va très bien », répond ledit chewing-gum en avalant une gorgée de thé.  
Fantasio grommelle mais n'insiste pas.

Le blond passe la journée à s'activer : il tond la pelouse, répare la voiture, démonte et remonte son ordinateur pour le nettoyer, et passe un énorme savon à la société à laquelle il a commandé du matériel photographique parce que celle-ci ne lui a pas envoyé les bonnes pièces.  
« Bande d'incapables ! Stupides bureaucrates !» crie-t-il en raccrochant rageusement le téléphone.  
Prenant une profonde inspiration, il attrape sa pipe sur le guéridon, l'allume, et en tire une longue bouffée. Puis il entre dans le salon, saisit son journal, et se met à le lire en faisant les cent pas, ce qui l'amène à passer plusieurs fois derrière Spirou. Voyant ses épaules courbées, et sa tête prête à tomber, il s'arrête net, encore énervé par la conversation téléphonique mouvementée qu'il vient d'avoir :  
« Ecoute, Spirou, c'est ridicule. Il est 18 heures et tu n'as pas arrêté depuis la même heure hier soir !  
- Oui, et ?, murmure Spirou, harassé  
- Mais bon sang, lâche cet ordinateur et va dormir ! s'écrie le blond.  
- Il semble y avoir un concept qui t'échappe, Fantasio, répond Spirou sans se retourner, je dois finir d'écrire ce contrat pour mardi, et je n'ai même pas fait la moitié. Je n'ai donc pas de temps à perdre.  
- Mais nom d'une pipe, personne ne t'a demandé de te tuer à la tâche ! En plus, c'est de la folie, tu n'as jamais rédigé de contrat de ta vie ! Alors va dormir et laisse-moi le finir. »  
Sur ces mots, Spirou pivote sur sa chaise, se lève et fait face à Fantasio. Celui-ci est surpris par la colère qu'il lit dans ses yeux rouges de fatigue :  
« Quoi, parce que je ne suis pas capable de le faire ? demande Spirou d'une voix sifflante.  
- Pas tout seul enfin, tu n'as que vingt ans ! crie Fantasio  
- C'est vrai, à vingt ans je ne suis bon qu'à cogner sur des mafieux, qu'à te sortir de tous les pétrins de la terre, mais dès qu'il s'agit de rédiger quelque chose, personne n'égale le grand, l'illustre Fantasio, et sa plume légendaire, c'est ça ?  
- Mais… Spirou, tu délires, nom d'une pipe ! Ca n'a aucun rapport ! s'exclame Fantasio  
- Arrête avec ton air condescendant ! C'est à MOI qu'on a confié ce travail, c'est à MOI de le faire jusqu'au bout !  
- Spirou ! s'énerve Fantasio, la fatigue te fait raisonner comme un gamin !  
- J'en ai ASSEZ de tes grands airs, Fantasio ! Fantasio l'écrivain, le photographe, l'artiste ! Mais qui passe sa vie à sauver les fesses de l'écrivain illustre ? Qui répare systématiquement les innombrables gaffes du grand photographe ? Qui passe à chaque fois pour un rabat-joie aux côtés de l'artiste de génie ? C'est moi, moi et toujours moi ! Moi le GAMIN DE VINGT ANS, je fais du baby-sitting CONTINUEL pour un GAMIN DE PRESQUE TRENTE ANS !» hurle Spirou.  
Le rouquin s'avance de plus en plus vers Fantasio, les yeux foudroyants, les poings serrés, si bien que le blond ne le reconnaît plus. Sa colère a fondu d'un coup, laissant place à de l'inquiétude authentique pour Spirou :  
« Spirou, mon vieux…, dit-il doucement en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement  
- Il n'y a pas de mon vieux qui tienne ! Ah, on se permet de lui donner des leçons, au gamin, on lui sert du « tu n'as jamais fait ça de ta vie », mais quand il s'énerve, le gamin, on fait moins le malin, n'est-ce pas ? continue Spirou d'une voix venimeuse.  
- Mais…. Mille tonnerres, je n'ai quand même pas mis d'alcool dans ce thé !, s'écrie Fantasio, de plus en plus inquiet.  
- J'ai toute ma tête, Fantasio. Et du haut de ma totale lucidité, je te demande … non, je t'ordonne de me FOUTRE LA PAIX. »  
Pour une fois, le sale caractère de Fantasio et son orgueil ne prennent pas le dessus : il est tellement estomaqué par les paroles de Spirou qu'il ne répond rien. Le rouquin le foudroie du regard pendant quelques secondes, puis se retourne et se rasseoit devant son ordinateur. Fantasio reste un moment cloué sur place, puis il appelle doucement :  
« Spirou….  
- Va-t-en. Je t'ai assez vu. » rétorque méchamment Spirou.  
Fantasio, blessé, baisse la tête. Il regarde tristement le dos voûté de Spirou, qui s'est pris la tête dans les mains, puis sort de la pièce. Le rouquin l'entend sortir puis monter les escaliers, et son silence lui fait mal. Il aurait voulu que Fantasio lui réponde, lui fasse subir une de ses fameuses colères, qu'il le traite de tous les noms, mais le rouquin est allé trop loin et il le sait : il a vraiment fait de la peine à Fantasio, et il s'en veut.

Quand Fantasio se réveille cette nuit-là, il ressent un manque. Et en effet, lorsqu'il regarde à ses côtés, il voit que Spirou n'est toujours pas là. Poussant un soupir, il s'assied et ébouriffe ses cheveux blonds. Il a pensé toute la soirée à ce que lui a dit Spirou, et il en est venu à la conclusion que la fatigue a vraiment eu raison des nerfs du rouquin. Il ne l'a que très rarement vu s'énerver autant, et il regrette d'avoir manqué de tact, comme d'habitude. Aussi, il se lève et, vêtu seulement d'un short, il descend au salon, bien décidé à ramener Spirou de gré ou de force dans le lit.  
"Spirou? Ca suffit maintenant, il faut que tu dormes, et je me fous de..."  
Mais en arrivant sur le seuil du salon, il s'arrête, attendri. Spirou s'est endormi devant son ordinateur, au milieu de ses feuilles. Le blond s'approche doucement, et passe une main amoureuse dans ces cheveux de feu, puis sur cette nuque juvénile mais puissante. Spirou émet un petit gémissement. Fantasio sauvegarde le travail de son compagnon, et ferme le capot de l'ordinateur. Puis il s'assied sur la chaise à côté de lui, prend doucement Spirou par les épaules et le redresse:  
- Que...quoi...non il faut que je finisse... Prunelle va me tuer", dit Spirou d'une voix ensommeillée.  
Fantasio sourit et écarte une mèche rousse des yeux de son bien aimé:  
"Spirou, je te rappelle que techniquement tu es le supérieur hiérarchique de Prunelle.  
- Oui mais...  
- Il n'y a pas de mais. Si Prunelle a un problème, qu'il vienne me trouver, je serai ravi de lui dire deux mots. », réplique Fantasio d'une voixferme mais douce.  
Spirou lève ses yeux morts de fatigue vers le blond:  
"Fantasio, je suis tellement désolé, je ne pensais pas un mot..."  
La fin de sa phrase est étouffée dans le torse de Fantasio, qui y a subitement plongé le visage du rouquin avec tendresse:  
"Chuuuut...Je sais mon amour, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, murmure-t-il. Il serre son visage contre sa poitrine à l'aide d'une main dans ses cheveux, main qu'il place ensuite sur l'épaule du rouquin, l'enserrant plus étroitement dans ses bras:  
" Je n'ai pas été très fin non plus, il faut le reconnaître. C'est fini maintenant, tout va bien », dit il amoureusement.  
Il se met à bercer doucement son compagnon, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise. Fermant les yeux, il savoure le simple fait de le tenir dans ses bras, de sentir le visage du rouquin enfoui dans sa poitrine protectrice, de sentir l'odeur ensommeillée de sa crinière écarlate. Spirou ferme lui aussi les yeux, et s'abandonne totalement à la tendresse de Fantasio. Il respire profondément le parfum de ses pectoraux, se concentre sur la douceur de ses poils blonds sur son visage, sur l'étreinte de ses bras qu'il aime tant, et il se laisse lentement retomber dans le sommeil, comme un enfant protégé et aimé.

Mais alors qu'il commence à rêver, il sent les bras de Fantasio desserrer leur étreinte. Il va protester contre son coussin qui s'en va, mais Fantasio se lève de sa chaise, passe les bras du rouquin autour de son cou, ses jambes autour de sa taille, et il le soulève dans ses bras, plongeant son visage dans le creux de son épaule nue.  
"Allez, au lit, mon héros, et pas de discussion. Demain, c'est moi qui me colle à la rédaction de ce satané contrat, que tu le veuilles ou non, et je te défends de te lever tant que tu n'auras pas dormi au moins deux jours" dit il de sa voix grave, en embrassant son oreille.  
Mais Spirou ne proteste pas. Alors que Fantasio se met en marche, il resserre ses bras autour de lui, et niche son visage dans son cou, poussant un grand soupir. Fantasio sourit, attendri, et se dirige vers la porte du salon: il éteint la lumière avec son coude, puis emporte son précieux butin vers leur chambre.


	10. Le gardien

Il est tard, et la nuit fait briller la ville de mille feux. Spirou et Fantasio, main dans la main, sortent du cinéma.  
« Alors ? Qu'en as-tu pensé ? demande Spirou au grand blond  
- Prévisible. Cliché. Banal. Facile, dit Fantasio d'un air pompeux.  
- Evidemment, répond Spirou en souriant.  
- En plus, en tant que photographe, ce serait criminel d'apprécier ce film. Visuellement, c'est digne d'un débutant », continue Fantasio, ajustant son chapeau.  
Spirou lève les yeux au ciel :  
« Tu dis ça par pure provocation. Je suis sûr que tu as aimé.  
- Tu as aimé toi ?  
- Eh bien figure toi que oui. J'ai trouvé que le sujet était abordé de manière originale, et le réalisateur est allé jusqu'au bout dans son exploitation. »  
Fantasio émet un petit ricanement moqueur :  
« Bien sûr…. Tu es encore un peu jeunot forcément, certaines choses t'échappent » dit-il d'un air condescendant, guettant la réaction de Spirou. Celle-ci ne se fait pas attendre : le rouquin lui envoie un coup dans les côtes, et Fantasio éclate d'un grand rire, passant un bras autour des épaules de son belliqueux compagnon.  
« Allons, allons, cesse donc, chéri, tu vas te faire mal ».  
Mais soudain, il glisse sur quelque chose et part en arrière, s'étalant sur le sol avant que Spirou ait pu faire un geste :  
« Mille millions de mille millions… » râle le blond en se massant le bas du dos, le chapeau sur les yeux.  
C'est au tour de Spirou d'éclater de rire :  
« Je suis très heureux d'égayer ta journée, Spirou, maugrée Fantasio, en se relevant péniblement.  
- Excuse-moi, mais ta poisse légendaire me fera toujours rire. » répond Spirou. Ils s'aperçoivent que Fantasio a glissé sur une bouteille quand ils entendent un ricanement derrière eux :  
« Alors les tantes, on n'est plus capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre » ?  
Fantasio s'arrête net, remet son chapeau en place, et se retourne, grand prince, pour faire face à l'insolent qui a eu l'audace de lui parler ainsi. Sentant que les choses vont mal tourner, Spirou l'attrape par le bras :  
« Fantasio, laisse tomber.  
- Non, Spirou. Je crois que ce monsieur nous a insultés. Or, personne ne m'insulte, ou ne t'insulte devant moi » répond le blond dignement.  
L'homme qui a parlé est dissimulé dans la pénombre ; appuyé contre un mur, ses yeux brillent dans le noir :  
« Oh, mais c'est qu'elle me fait peur, la grande blonde », ricane-t-il d'une voix granuleuse.  
Fantasio sent la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il s'avance, ignorant Spirou :  
« Pardon monsieur, est-ce à moi que vous parlez ? demande-t-il d'une voix mielleuse  
- Et à qui d'autre, vieille tata ?  
- Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, espèce de lâche homophobe, je vous suggère de sortir de votre trou et de venir me le dire en face », s'écrie Fantasio, ignorant toute prudence.  
L'homme ne se fait pas prier. Il se lève et sort de la pénombre. C'est un véritable colosse, avec un cou de taureau et des bras gros comme les piliers du Parthénon, et Fantasio pâlit devant la taille du monstre, mais ne se démonte pas :  
« Eh bien ? » demande-t-il, la tête haute.  
L'homme s'approche, tire longuement sur sa cigarette, et souffle le tout au visage de Fantasio : qui se fait un point d'honneur à ne pas fermer les yeux :  
« Tu es une tante, et j'aime pas les tantes : je leur fais la peau.  
- Mmmmh, bien sûr, très spirituel. Je compatis sincèrement, répond Fantasio d'un air méprisant.  
- Pourquoi ? demande le bœuf  
- Eh bien ça ne doit pas être facile à vivre d'être d'une aussi colossale stupidité, lâche Fantasio, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit là ? » grogne l'homme.  
Spirou se dit que décidément, il est temps d'intervenir. Il se place entre les deux hommes :  
« Heu…Héhé on se calme. Excusez mon ami, monsieur, il s'énerve un peu vite.  
- Oui, surtout quand je tombe sur des brutes épaisses, homophobes et analphabètes, siffle Fantasio.  
- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la brute épaisse, homophobe et analphabète, blondasse ? rugit l'homme, s'approchant encore, ignorant Spirou qui se dresse comme il peut entre les deux.  
- Je ne sais pas et je m'en fous, je ne parle pas le nazi. », tranche Fantasio.  
Spirou ferme les yeux une fraction de seconde : Fantasio a encore gagné. Le poing magistral de l'homme fend les airs, et Spirou l'arrête de justesse : il riposte en lui envoyant son poing dans l'arcade sourcilière, et ses jointures craquent sous le choc. L'homme titube à peine en arrière : il lève son énorme main à son œil, et s'aperçoit qu'il saigne. Spirou se relève, se place en bouclier devant Fantasio, et l'homme, le regard mauvais, fait craquer ses doigts, émettant un grognement sourd, avant de s'avancer de nouveau, les dents découvertes tel un chien enragé.  
« Heu… Ecoutez monsieur, c'est ridicule, vous avez vos idées, nous ne les partageons pas, mais nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous battre pour autant….. », tente Spirou.

PAF !

« AIE ! Merde Fantasio, fais un peu attention !  
- Rolala ce que tu es douillet ! Gros bébé !  
- Douillet ? DOUILLET ? Tu as vu ma tronche, espèce de grand idiot? ! » rétorque Spirou.  
Fantasio éponge le sang qui coule de la lèvre de Spirou :  
« Arrête de parler, je vais te mettre du sang partout.  
- C'est malin.  
- Mais vas-tu te taire, nom d'une pipe ? » râle Fantasio  
Spirou est sorti plutôt mal en point de leur entrevue musclée avec le colosse. Fantasio l'a porté jusque chez eux, et a improvisé une clinique dans leur salle de bains. Le visage de Spirou est tuméfié, il a un œil au beurre noir et son nez saigne abondamment. Fantasio prend une bouteille d'alcool, et en imbibe un bout de coton :  
« Excuse moi mon chéri, ça va piquer un peu », prévient il, avant de plaquer le coton sur l'arcade sourcilière de Spirou, qui pousse un cri :  
« Tiens le sur ton œil et ne bouge pas, ordonne Fantasio, se levant pour attraper les pansements.  
- Aah…. Fantasio, pourquoi tu ne sais jamais tenir ta langue ?  
- Je ne suis pas un lâche, moi, répond Fantasio en ouvrant la boîte de pansements.  
- Il y a lâcheté et prudence, ou raison, Fantasio. Surtout qu'à chaque fois, c'est moi qui m'en prends plein la poire pour éviter que tu te fasses démonter !  
- Je te remercie, j'ai un très bon crochet du droit ! proteste Fantasio  
- Ah ben je t'avoue qu'il m'aurait été utile celui-là, il y une demi-heure !  
- Je te signale que c'est moi qui l'ai assommé avec la bouteille ! rétorque Fantasio en collant délicatement le pansement sur l'arcade de Spirou, faisant grimacer ce dernier.  
- Tu n'en aurais pas eu besoin si tu n'avais pas un aussi mauvais caractère ! » s'écrie Spirou.  
Ils restent silencieux un moment, puis Fantasio se cale dans sa chaise, et contemple le visage meurtri de son amant :  
« Mon pauvre Spirou…., dit-il, je t'avoue que je me sens un peu mal.  
- C'est très généreux à toi », répond Spirou avec ironie, fermant les yeux, grimaçant de douleur.  
Fantasio rit, et Spirou rouvre les yeux, surpris :  
« Parce –que ça te fait rire, en plus ?  
- Non…. Je repensais à Big Bill… tu te souviens ? » demande Fantasio  
Spirou fouille dans sa mémoire :  
« Ah oui…. Le grand brun là ?  
- Oui. Il me tyrannisait, m'appelait l'asperge jaune, et toi, à huit ans et demi, tu lui as cassé le nez pour me défendre », lui rappelle Fantasio, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Spirou sourit à son tour, découvrant une dent cassée :  
« Que veux-tu, j'avais déjà l'âme d'un héros.  
- Pourtant je suis l'aîné, c'est moi qui devrais te protéger.  
- Avec ton air prétentieux, ton sale caractère et ta maladresse légendaire ? ricane Spirou, non, ce que tu devrais faire, Fantasio, c'est apprendre à la boucler.  
- Tu sais bien que c'est plus fort que moi.  
- Oui eh bien pour le coup, tu devrais te rappeler que certaines personnes sont aussi beaucoup plus fortes, et beaucoup plus dangereuses que toi, rétorque Spirou.  
- Que veux-tu, je ne supporte déjà pas la bêtise humaine, alors en plus si tu me colles devant un nazi homophobe…., dit Fantasio en se lavant les mains.  
- Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, Fantasio ! Moi aussi ça me révolte, moi aussi j'aimerais éradiquer ces fous furieux de la planète. Mais aujourd'hui tu ne peux pas te permettre de provoquer ces gens là, c'est trop dangereux.  
- Mais je m'en moque ! Je refuse de me cacher, de me taire. Je mourrai la tête haute, en combattant l'intolérance. », réplique Fantasio, frottant le sang sur ses mains.  
Spirou reste silencieux un moment :  
« Et moi, tu crois que ça me ferait quoi, si tu « mourrais en combattant l'intolérance », Fantasio ? » dit-il doucement.  
Fantasio s'arrête net, et se retourne, touché. Spirou le regarde avec intensité, et ses blessures prennent une nouvelle signification pour le blond : Spirou mourrait pour lui, sans hésiter, comme Fantasio mourrait pour Spirou, car pour chacun, l'idée même de perdre l'autre est insupportable. Il baisse la tête, et va s'asseoir près du rouquin. Passant un bras autour de ses épaules, il le ramène contre lui, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal :  
« Tu as raison Spirou, je te demande pardon. » dit-il de sa voix grave.  
Spirou ferme les yeux, et niche son nez dans le cou de Fantasio :  
« Promets-moi seulement de ne jamais provoquer qui que ce soit si je ne suis pas là. »  
Fantasio rit :  
« Je ferai de mon mieux, mon cœur » répond-il.  
Passant son autre bras autour de lui, il l'étreint doucement, embrassant ses cheveux en bataille. Puis il embrasse sa tempe et son cou :  
« Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner, susurre-t-il, en serrant fort le rouquin contre lui  
- Mmmh ? » répond Spirou, la voix étouffée contre son cou.  
Fantasio prend son visage entre ses mains, et prend un air sérieux :  
« Mmmmh bon. Où êtes vous blessé, jeune homme ? » demande-t-il  
Comprenant son petit jeu, Spirou sourit :  
« Mmmmmh sur l'œil droit, docteur ».  
Et Fantasio de poses ses lèvres fines sur l'œil en question, l'embrassant tendrement :  
« Ca va mieux, jeune homme ?  
- Non docteur, je suis aussi blessé sur le nez…. »  
Fantasio ne se fait pas prier, et lui embrasse le nez :  
« Mmmmh…. Les lèvres maintenant, susurre Spirou en souriant  
- Le client est roi…. », sourit Fantasio.  
Il capture la bouche meurtrie de Spirou dans la douce étreinte de ses lèvres. Le goût du sang ne le dérange pas, car c'est celui que Spirou a versé pour lui. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparent, Spirou déboutonne sa chemise :  
« Mais je ne vois aucune blessure sur votre torse, jeune homme, dit Fantasio en souriant  
- Le client est roi, il me semble ? murmure Spirou en plongeant ses doigts dans la crinière dorée et clairsemée de Fantasio.  
- Gourmand…. » dit celui-ci avant d'embrasser la peau du rouquin, le faisant gémir de plaisir. N'y tenant plus, il le soulève et l'allonge dans la baignoire, avant de fondre de nouveau sur lui. Entre les bras de Fantasio, le corps du rouquin s'enflamme, et la douleur de ses blessures s'évapore, l'espace d'un instant.


	11. Alcool volubile

La porte s'ouvre brusquement, et un homme de grande taille, blond, d'une trentaine d'années entre dans le hall, supportant un autre homme plus petit et âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, plus musclé, et doté d'une magnifique crinière rousse :  
« Nom d'une pipe de nom d'une pipe….Je t'avais dit que tu ne supportais pas l'alcool, Spirou, enfin. », râle le blond.  
Et Spirou de répondre par une chanson tonitruante et grivoise, qui contraste absolument avec son être tout entier :  
« Chhhhhhhhuuuuuut ! Mais vas-tu te taire, mille millions ? rouspète Fantasio  
- Hihihihihiiiiiiiiiiii…..HohohohohoooOOO ! » rit Spirou, les larmes lui coulant des yeux.  
Fantasio n'y tient plus. Il soulève Spirou dans ses bras, comme une étrange princesse :  
« Bon, allez….AU LIT !  
- Non ! Pose moi par terre ! Je veux pas dormir ! proteste vigoureusement Spirou en frappant le torse de Fantasio.  
- Ah ne fais pas l'enfant hein ! Allez, calme-toi », répond Fantasio en tentant de le maîtriser.  
Mais le rouquin est trop fort, et il se dégage des bras de Fantasio, tombant lourdement par terre. Là, à la surprise totale de Fantasio, il fond en larmes :  
« Tu ne m'aimes pas ! hurle-t-il,  
- Mais si, mais si je t'aime, mon vieux Spirou, je t'aime. Allez viens ici… viens dans les bras de Fantasio…. Tu vas voir, je vais t'emmener dans un endroit superbe…. Ça s'appelle un lit, tu vas voir c'est fantastique! » dit Fantasio, en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.  
Spirou, le grand Spirou si noble et courageux, si moralisateur et parfait, à présent complètement ivre, et pleurant comme un enfant : c'est suffisamment rare pour qu'il ne veuille pas profiter un tout petit peu de ce moment.  
Il se penche vers son rouquin qui pleure toujours à chaudes larmes, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains :  
« Allons, allons, c'est fini…. Ne pleure pas. Viens là. », dit Fantasio d'une voix tendre : passant les bras de Spirou autour de son cou, il le soulève de terre en grimaçant :  
« Nom d'une pipe…. Mes reins…. C'est plus de mon âge tout ça, mille tonnerres. » râle-t-il.  
Spirou, à moitié riant et pleurant, enserre le corps de Fantasio entre ses jambes musclées, et entoure son cou de ses bras, l'étouffant à moitié :  
« Moi je t'aiiiiime, Fantasio ! hurle-t-il à son oreille, faisant grimacer le blond.  
- Oui…Argl…Moi…arrrrg….Moi aussi je t'aime Spirou mais….Argl ne me serre pas comme ça mille milliards de milliards de tonnerres…. Et ne crie pas comme ça rogntudjuu, tu vas me rendre sourd…» suffoque Fantasio.  
Il réussit à desserrer un peu les bras de Spirou, puis l'enserre dans les siens, en y prenant un plaisir coupable… Il écoute un moment les rires entrecoupés de sanglots de son meilleur ami se perdre dans son épaule, puis assure son étreinte, et entreprend l'ascension de l'escalier vers la chambre de Spirou :  
« Allons, tiens-toi tranquille maintenant… Je ne tiens pas à finir en morceaux…  
- Poil au dos ! HAHAHAHAHAHA ! hurle Spirou, rejetant la tête en arrière  
- SPIROU, NOM D'UNE PIPE ! s'énerve Fantasio  
- NOM D'UNE PIPE ! WOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA ! »  
Fantasio place une main dans les cheveux du rouquin, et enfouit de force son visage dans son épaule :  
« J'ai dit tiens toi tranquille ROGNTUDJU ! » peste-t-il, pendant que Spirou pleure de rire dans son épaule.  
Serrant toujours fermement son visage contre lui, soutenant son bassin de son autre main, Fantasio reprend la montée des marches, en priant pour que Spirou ne fasse pas de mouvement brusque :  
« Voilàààà….Du caaaalme….Chhhhhhhhh….Gentil, gentil Spirou, dit-il avec tendresse, la voix légèrement tendue, bon sang, mais tu pèses une tonne…  
- C'est qui Spirou ? Hihihihihihihihiiiii… » retentit le rire de Spirou, étouffé dans la chemise de Fantasio.  
Fantasio monte lentement mais sûrement les escaliers, serrant le jeune homme contre lui, partagé entre l'exaspération et le rire, contaminé par celui de Spirou.  
Il finit par arriver sur le pallier, et souffle un bon coup. Mais lorsqu'il a le malheur de lâcher la tête de Spirou, celui-ci la rejette de nouveau en arrière, et éclate d'un rire tonitruant :  
« HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
- Raaaah c'est pas vrai mais CEST PAS VRAI ! Spirou ! J'ai dit tiens toi TRANQUILLE ! » crie Fantasio.  
Il fait de nouveau mine d'enfouir le visage de Spirou dans son épaule, mais celui-ci résiste :  
« Non….LÂCHE-MOI ! crie-t-il en repoussant le torse de Fantasio  
- PAS QUESTION ! » s'exclame le blond.  
L'alcool et la fatigue finissent par avoir raison de la force de Spirou, qui s'écroule de nouveau dans les bras de Fantasio. Alors que celui-ci serre plus fort son visage dans le tissu de sa chemise, le rouquin éclate en sanglots déchirants :  
« Tu ne m'aiimes paaaaaahahahahaaaaas…  
- Mais si Spirou, alllooooons….Allons calme-toi, tu vois, je te tiens dans mes bras, je te fais un groooos câlin. Tu vois ? Fantasio te fait un très gros câlin parce qu'il t'aime trèèès fort. Allez c'est fini, calme-toi….. », répond Fantasio en le berçant, tout en le serrant fermement pour éviter que le rouquin ne se dégage de nouveau de ses bras et ne les fasse tomber tous les deux dans les escaliers derrière lui.  
Il s'avance donc vers la chambre, tandis que Spirou sanglote bruyamment dans son épaule :  
« Mille tonnerres…. Je devrais filmer l'état dans lequel tu t'es mis, sérieusement. Je décrocherais le prix Pulitzer à coup sûr !  
- Traître. », répond Spirou avec une lucidité impressionnante.  
Fantasio ouvre la porte de la chambre de Spirou d'un coup d'épaule, et il s'effondre sur le lit avec Spirou, épuisé. Le rouquin hurle de rire, et refuse de lâcher Fantasio, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à son cou, enserrant ses jambes autour de la taille élancée du blond.  
« Hihihihihiiiiiii mon copain ! Tu es mon….HIC ! meilleur cop…HIC ! COPAIN !  
- Eh merde, voilà le hoquet maintenant…. Mais vas-tu me lâcher NOM D'UNE PIPE !  
- PAS QUESTION ! NOM D'UNE ….HIC !...PIPE ! »  
Il s'ensuit une bataille acharnée entre les deux hommes : Fantasio, proférant tous les jurons les plus sophistiqués de son célèbre répertoire, essaye de desserrer les bras de Spirou, ainsi que ses jambes, mais il n'y a rien à faire :  
« Mais nom de nom de nom d'une pipe, tu es fait en ACIER OU QUOI, MILLE TONNERRES ! »  
Il finit par desserrer un bras, mais soudain, le rire de Spirou se transforme en une nouvelle crise de larmes, beaucoup plus violente que les autres. Il s'accroche de nouveau à Fantasio, en le serrant de toutes ses forces :  
« ARGL….Sp…Spirou…., s'étouffe Fantasio  
- Ne me…HIC ! laisse pas, Fan….Hic ! Fantasio…. Je t'en supplie…., s'écrie Spirou, la voix paniquée.  
- Mais…Argl… Spirou, tu m'étouffes….. »  
A ces mots, Spirou desserre un peu son étreinte, mais colle son visage contre le cou de Fantasio, enfouissant son visage dans sa peau, l'inondant de larmes :  
« Tu…ne…hic ! comprends pas, Fanta…hic ! Fantasio…  
- Ca suffit, Spirou, tu es complètement ivre, le gronde Fantasio, cette fois réellement exaspéré.  
- Je t'aime…hic….  
- Je t'ai déjà dit que moi aussi, Spirou, maintenant lâche moi ROGNTUDJU !  
- NON ! crie Spirou, attends…hic….tu ne….comprends pas… tu n'entends pas…..HIC ! Ecoute moi… »  
Fantasio s'arrête net, prenant soudain conscience de la détresse réelle qui pointe dans la voix de Spirou.  
« Je t'aime Fantasio, ne me laisse pas…. Je…HIC ! Je t'aime comme un fou. » lâche soudain le rouquin.  
Fantasio est comme frappé par la foudre. Spirou, en proie à une vraie détresse, sanglote douloureusement contre lui :  
« Fan….HIC ! Fantasio…. Serre-moi HIC ! dans tes br…hic ! dans tes bras, au moins une fois…Une seule HIC ! fois…. Et ensuite je disparaîtrai pour HIC !...pour….HIC ! pour toujours, je te le prom…HIC ! promets…. »  
Touché, Fantasio n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Son exaspération, sa colère et sa fatigue fondent d'un coup. Il passe ses longs bras par dessus ceux de Spirou, et fait glisser son visage en larmes de son cou de cygne à son torse d'albâtre. Là, il l'enveloppe dans une étreinte puissante, et enfouit de nouveau une main tendre dans ses cheveux roux, calant son visage dans l'écrin de poils blonds qui orne sa poitrine. Heureux et ému, il se balance d'avant en arrière, serrant son compagnon contre lui :  
« Chhhhhhhh…. Calme-toi, Spirou. Il n'est pas question que tu disparaisses. Où que tu iras, j'irai. Pour toujours », murmure-t-il de sa voix grave.  
Spirou se dégage de son étreinte, et lève vers Fantasio des yeux aussi rouges que ses cheveux :  
« Tu….HIC ! quoi tu as bu HIC ! toi aussi ?! » demande-t-il, incrédule.  
Fantasio sourit, et caresse amoureusement son visage :  
« Oh que non. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux. », répond-il avec tendresse, avant de donner à Spirou le baiser langoureux dont tous deux rêvent depuis tant d'années.


	12. Le combat des mots

"E luceeeevan le steeelleeee..."

La voix de baryton de Fantasio résonnait depuis la salle de bains, où il chantait pour un public invisible. A ce son, Spirou, comme d'habitude, s'était arrêté et avait fermé les yeux, se laissant porter. Fantasio avait une belle voix, tant lorsqu'il parlait que lorsqu'il chantait. En tout cas, elle l'était pour Spirou.

Mais quand il se rappela pourquoi Fantasio était de si bonne humeur, son sourire quitta ses lèvres, et ses joues retombèrent dans une moue triste: Fantasio avait rendez-vous avec une femme.

"Si tu la voyais mon vieux, je suis sûr que ton coeur d'indécrottable célibataire flancherait d'un coup, lui avait dit le blond, le soir maudit où il l'avait rencontrée, les yeux allumés d'une flamme qui avait fait mal à Spirou.

- Ah? avait répondu Spirou dans un effort surhumain pour ne pas donner un coup de poing dans le mur.

- Oh oui... Elle est d'une intelligence incroyable, elle est cultivée, drôle... et elle est absolument splendide, avait continué Fantasio en tournant sur lui même comme un lycéen, les mains jointes, en adoration devant l'image invisible de cette femme que Spirou maudissait de toutes ses forces.

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle soit célibataire...? Avait espéré le rouquin

- Etonnamment elle l'est, c'est un signe. Ca a collé tout de suite entre nous... "

Et Fantasio lui avait raconté, avec force détails emphatiques, cette rencontre diabolique. Ils s'étaient rentrés dedans alors que Fantasio sortait du Moustic. Toutes ses affaires avaient volé, et il avait commencé à vociférer comme à son habitude, avant de voir "l'absolue merveille" devant laquelle il se trouvait, et qui s'était empressée de ramasser ses dossiers, son beau visage empreint d'une immense gêne:

"Oh je suis navrée, monsieur, j'avais la tête ailleurs..." avait-elle plaidé, de sa "délicieuse voix de miel".

Le coeur de Fantasio avait fondu d'un coup, et il s'était empressé de l'aider à ramasser ses affaires, en s'excusant de son mauvais caractère. La jeune femme avait ri, achevant de conquérir Fantasio, qui l'avait immédiatement invitée à boire un verre pour se faire pardonner de l'avoir houspillée. Bien évidemment, se renfrogna Spirou, celle ci avait accepté, et ils avaient passé "deux heures extraordinaires".

Et ce soir, une semaine après leur rencontre, Fantasio comptait bien "conclure"...

"Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt? hasarda Spirou.

- Quoi? Nom d'une pipe Spirou, tu as bien des choses à apprendre", avait ri son meilleur ami, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bains.

Lorsqu'il en ressortit, il lança d'un ton triomphal:

"Alors?"

Spirou se retourna, et son coeur manqua un battement: Fantasio était sublime. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plus rebelles que jamais, et il était vêtu sobrement mais élégamment, d'une chemise de lin blanc s'ouvrant délicatement sur sa poitrine, comme la plus délicieuse des invitations, et d'un jean noir assorti à ses chaussures italiennes. Cerise sur le gâteau, il portait la veste en velours bleu marine, assortie à ses yeux, que Spirou lui avait offerte pour ses trente ans:

" Ton cadeau va faire de l'effet ce soir..., susurra t il.

- Mh... Si j'avais su... murmura Spirou

- Comment? demanda Fantasio, n'ayant pas entendu.

- Non non rien.

- Tu es bizarre Spirou, ça ne va pas?

- Si, si voyons bien sûr! Mon vieux c'est super ce qui t'arrive."

Mais Fantasio n'était pas dupe. Il voyait bien que Spirou n'était pas dans son assiette. :

Soudain, il sourit:

"Oooooh mais je sais!"

Eclatant de rire, il vint s'asseoir à coté de Spirou et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, provoquant une puissante vague de chaleur dans le bas ventre du jeune homme, qui fit rougir l'intéressé presque autant que sa crinière:

"Tu es jaloux parce que pour une fois j'ai plus de succès que toi auprès des filles!

- Mais que vas-tu chercher là, Fantasio? C'est ridicule.

- Barf, ne te fais pas de bile va. Je t'apprendrai, jeune padawan.

- Je te dis que je me fiche d'avoir une copine, j'ai déjà assez de problèmes.", rétorqua Spirou.

Déclaration qui agrandit le sourire du blond:

"Ah mais j'ai compris! Tu es gay et tu es fou de moi!, rit Fantasio en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

C'en fut trop. Spirou se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte de Fantasio et alla astiquer la table de la cuisine de manière mécanique, sous les yeux éberlués du reporter. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Pourvu qu'il s'éloigne de l'aura de Fantasio qui le torturait.

"Mais... Qu'est ce que tu fabriques? demanda ce dernier.

- Heu... eh bien je nettoie. C'est important une maison nettoyée. Il ya trop de gens qui vivent dans des bouges, regarde moi cette tâche, c'est un nid à bactéries, et les bactéries ça ramène toutes sortes de virus, comme… Heu eh bien comme le choléra….ou bien la fièvre verte des marais….Bien que celle-ci ne s'attrape que rarement dans une cuisine, comme son nom d'indique….Sauf si on s'appelle Vito Cortizone…

Il racontait n'importe quoi, il le savait, et cela ne faisait qu'empirer le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Un vrai cauchemar.

Le sourire de Fantasio s'effaça pour de bon et il se leva, s'approcha de Spirou qui continuait sa litanie en astiquant une table d'une propreté chirurgicale. Inquiet, il l'interrompit en posant sa grande main sur celle du rouquin.

"Spirou, qu'est ce que tu as? Je plaisantais hein, c'est tout, tu le sais bien !", demanda doucement Fantasio.

Spirou se fit violence pour regarder Fantasio. Son regard rencontra les yeux bleus et glissa, coupable, sur le reste de son visage. Ses tâches de rousseur, ses rides trentenaires, son grand nez. Puis il imagina ces lèvres minces sur celles de cette femme, et il détourna de nouveau les yeux. Dégageant sa main, il refoula la vague de larmes qui assaillait sa gorge, et alla se rasseoir à son ordinateur :

« Mais oui, je sais. Tout va bien, je te dis », balbutia-t-il.

Mais Fantasio était réellement inquiet. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Spirou et ferma le capot de l'ordinateur d'un coup sec :

« Spirou. Je suis ton meilleur ami depuis toujours, je te connais par cœur. Je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas, et pour tout te dire, ça fait une semaine que tu agis de manière étrange. Alors je ne partirai pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui te tracasse. » dit-il d'une voix ferme, maintenant sa main sur le capot de l'ordinateur.

Le rouquin baissa les yeux, mais ne dit rien.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, nom d'une pipe ? Je ne te reconnais pas, mon vieux. », se radoucit Fantasio.

Spirou leva de nouveau les yeux vers Fantasio. Pendant des années, il avait pensé à ce moment, le moment où il devrait lui dire. Il avait échafaudé des plans extraordinaires, construit des discours flamboyants et passionnés, imaginé les plus belles déclarations d'amour. Mais tous ses plans, tous ces moyens furent tout à coup aspirés par ces deux prunelles d'azur qui le regardaient avec sollicitude et incompréhension. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Les mots, le souffle lui manquaient, son cœur battait jusqu'à rompre sa prison de chair et d'os :

« Allez, dis lui. Dis lui tout. C'est ton meilleur ami, il comprendra. Et peut-être que c'est réciproque, lui disait une voix.

- Mais non, c'est ridicule ! Il a un rencard avec une femme, ça veut dire deux choses : il est hétéro, et du coup il ne t'aime pas et ne pourra jamais t'aimer. Ne fais pas ça, tu le perdrais à jamais.

- Si tu te tais, ta souffrance sera terrible.

- Certes, mais au moins lui ne se doutera de rien, et tu le garderas auprès de toi.

- Pas s'il décide de se marier avec cette femme ».

Cette dernière constatation le décida. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Parle-moi, Spirou.

- Eh bien voilà, je…. »

Il s'arrêta, baissa les yeux.

« Oui ? Allez, mon vieux Spirou, vide ton sac. »

Spirou ferma les yeux.

« Fantasio, je…. »

Il s'arrêta de nouveau.

Fantasio ne dit rien.

Alors, comme s'il n'était plus maître de lui-même, Spirou lâcha :

« Je me fais du souci par rapport à ce que tu m'as dit sur Prunelle, la semaine dernière. »

Ils se regardèrent, tous deux surpris par cet aveu.

« Mais de quoi tu parles, mille tonnerres ? s'écria Fantasio

- Ben tu sais, la semaine dernière tu m'as dit que Prunelle était en arrêt maladie, et que tu pensais qu'il était en dépression. » se rappela Spirou, se raccrochant à ce qu'il pouvait pour rendre son mensonge crédible.

Fantasio resta incrédule.

« Et c'est CA qui te mine depuis une SEMAINE ?

- Ben oui…. Je l'aime bien Léon, je me fais du souci pour lui. »

Le rouquin tâcha d'accrocher un sourire innocent à son visage en feu, et Fantasio fronça les sourcils :

« Tu mens, Spirou.

- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Non c'est vrai, je m'en veux car juste avant qu'il parte heu… je me suis disputé avec lui, inventa Spirou.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Err… Eh bien oui, je me suis mis en colère parce qu'il m'a dit que le journal risquait de ne pas paraître à temps, et je lui ai dit qu'il était aussi utile que Lagaffe. Alors forcément, il l'a mal pris. »

Son mensonge était énorme, mais c'était là tout ce qu'il avait. Fantasio se tut un moment :

« Ca ne te ressemble pas, c'est plutôt mon style ça.

- Je sais je sais…. A croire que tu as fini par déteindre sur moi, dit Spirou en se forçant à rire de manière détachée, non mais tu comprends, je me sens coupable car je suis sûre que c'est en partie de ma faute s'il fait une dépression ».

Fantasio parut être convaincu :

« Oh, mais non, tu sais bien que Prunelle est un peu névrosé sur les bords, toujours à voir les choses en noir. Et puis Gaston le rend fou. Tu n'as rien à voir là dedans, Spirou, je t'assure. Si tu veux je lui parlerai à son retour….

- Hein ? Non, non ! Surtout pas ! » paniqua Spirou.

Fantasio le regarda, perplexe. Spirou se maudit, car il s'était vraiment fourré dans une situation compliquée.

« Non, je ne veux pas que tu lui reparles de ça, je préfère qu'on fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et puis s'il revient de dépression, tu ne vas pas lui remettre le nez dans ce qui l'y a envoyé ! Non non, je lui parlerai moi-même, mais plus tard. »

Fantasio ne dit rien, et Spirou sentait bien qu'il ne le croyait pas. S'ensuivit un silence pénible, qui sembla durer des siècles au rouquin :

« Enfin bref ! Je ne veux pas te retenir. Cours à ton rendez-vous », dit-il en se levant de nouveau.

Sa ruse marcha : l'image de sa bien-aimée revint s'imposer dans l'esprit de Fantasio, et sembla dissiper ses derniers doutes :

« Tu as raison, je ferais mieux de filer. Comment tu me trouves ?

- Tu es parfait, Fantasio. », répondit Spirou, manquant d'ajouter « comme toujours ».

Fantasio sourit, et attrapa les clés de la turbotraction :

« Tu y vas en turbo ?

- Ben oui, je ne vais quand même pas prendre le fantacoptère, s'esclaffa Fantasio, allez, Casanova, le devoir m'appelle. A demain ! »

Il se dirigea vers la porte, et Spirou le suivit du regard, le cœur gonflé de regrets. Fantasio dut le sentir, car il s'arrêta devant la porte et se retourna :

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller, Spirou ? Je peux annuler, si tu veux. » proposa-t-il.

Sa question toucha Spirou, mais il se reprit et répondit d'une voix enjouée :

« Et rater la seule femme qui voudra jamais de toi ?! Tu es fou ! Mais non ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais me mater un film », dit-il en allumant la télévision.

Fantasio parut perplexe, puis sourit :

« La seule femme… Espèce d'idiot ! »

Et sur ce, il sortit et referma la porte.

Seul, Spirou poussa un grand soupir. Il éteignit la télévision d'un geste las et jeta la télécommande sur le canapé. Il regarda Spip.

« J'ai été minable, mon pauvre Spip. Je suis un dégonflé, un misérable… »

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, et il se dirigea tristement vers les escaliers. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter sur son lit et noyer son chagrin, sa colère et sa frustration dans le sommeil. Mais il savait que ce sommeil serait hanté, encore, par le parfum et le rire de Fantasio, alors qu'au même moment, l'homme de sa vie offrirait son corps, ses lèvres et son amour à une autre. Il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, et posa la main sur la poignée. Mais il se ravisa, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Fantasio. Là, il s'allongea dans les draps, et l'odeur du blond eut raison de ses dernières défenses. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, respirant à pleins poumons ce parfum qu'il chérissait depuis si longtemps. Alors qu'il sanglotait silencieusement dans l'oreiller, il sentit des petites pattes remonter le lit. Spip émit un petit couinement, et vint se lover contre son ami, essuyant ses larmes avec sa queue vaporeuse. Dans son chagrin, Spirou le serra contre lui, et, tout doucement, il finit par s'endormir, avec l'illusion traître, mais si douce, de se blottir contre Fantasio.


	13. Réunion coquine

Spirou est bel et bien ce qu'on pourrait appeler un homme modèle. Beau, intelligent, courageux, il est également humble, noble, et poli en toutes circonstances. Aussi, il aurait préféré se couper les deux mains plutôt que de dire à Prunelle que la réunion s'éternise, et qu'il s'ennuie comme un rat mort. Il prend donc son (grand) mal en patience, et cache ses bâillements intempestifs derrière une main courtoise et furtive, et fait semblant de prendre des notes pour empêcher ses yeux de se fermer. Par-dessus le marché, il hoche la tête en signe de vive approbation lorsque Prunelle, stressé comme à son habitude, recherche son appui (ce qu'il fait diablement souvent en lui jetant des coups d'œil furtifs et interrogateurs, ce qui rend le supplice de Spirou encore plus grand).

Fantasio, lui, est moins conciliant. Déjà enfant, il était distrait en classe, dessinait sur sa feuille, écrivait des histoires, tenait tête au professeur en lui disant que « si l'école servait à devenir prof, alors il avait mieux à faire». Son caractère légendaire l'a suivi jusqu'à l'âge adulte, et il ne se gêne jamais pour dire les choses de manière franche et crue, ce qui, Spirou en sait quelque chose, ne manque pas de le fourrer dans les pires ennuis.

Aussi, la tête affalée dans sa main, il dessine sur sa feuille, et pousse de grands soupirs en regardant sa montre. Prunelle, qui le connait bien, ne lui en tient toutefois pas rigueur.

Sentant que Fantasio trépigne sur sa chaise, Spirou se tourne légèrement vers lui :

« Mais vas-tu te calmer, nom de nom ? » le rabroue-t-il à voix basse.

Fantasio le regarde d'un air outré :

« Quoi ? Je n'ai même plus le droit d'agoniser tranquille ?

- Tu me stresses à t'agiter comme ça ! Et puis franchement, ce n'est pas sympa pour Léon.

- Oh mais on s'en fout de Léon, il passe son temps à raconter les mêmes choses, Léon. « Il faut augmenter le rythme de production….. », « meilleurs rendements…. », « De Mesmaeker revient la semaine prochaine, cette fois ce sera la bonne….. », « Gaston a encore fait ci, Gaston a encore fait ça »…. Patati et patata et patati et patatata ! Ras le citron ! , s'énerve Fantasio, chuchotant de plus en plus fort

- Chhhhhht ! Fantasio !

- Mais quoiii, quoii Fantasio ! Fantasio il en a marre, voilà ! Fantasio il va se barrer dans deux secondes et demie, et encore Fantasio a été extrêmement poli jusqu'ici de ne pas dire à Léon que sa réunion revient à pisser dans un violon !

- Il y a un problème, Fantasio ? », finit par demander Léon, agacé.

Fantasio va exploser. Il se lève, prêt à lâcher une tempête de jurons, mais Spirou est plus rapide : il l'attrape par la manche et le force à se rasseoir :

« Euh du tout, Léon, du tout…. Nous étions en train de régler un petit différend… La discussion est close de toute façon.

- Spirou, je ne te permets ….., proteste vivement Fantasio.

- J'ai dit : la discussion est close. », coupe Spirou en lui jetant un regard noir.

Léon reprend donc son interminable litanie, et Fantasio, furieux, se renfrogne dans son siège, après avoir fusillé Spirou du regard :

« Gnagnagna la discussion est close….. Morveux….. » Maugrée-t-il.

Spirou ne peut s'en empêcher : un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Le mauvais caractère de Fantasio est en fait une des choses que Spirou aime le plus chez son meilleur ami et amant: c'est un personnage haut en couleurs, avec qui on ne s'ennuie jamais. Mais il cache son sourire et fait semblant d'être fâché :

« Vieux gamin ! », rétorque-t-il à voix basse.

La réunion se poursuit, et Spirou essaie de se réveiller un peu : il se verse un verre d'eau, qu'il propose à Fantasio, mais celui-ci ne lui accorde pas un regard, enfermé dans sa bouderie, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Spirou hausse les épaules, et vide le verre d'un trait, avant de focaliser de nouveau son attention sur Prunelle.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoule. Spirou commence réellement à somnoler, et Fantasio sort peu à peu de sa bouderie, car soudain, il a une idée. Un sourire malicieux se dessine lentement sur ses lèvres minces, et il tourne la tête vers Spirou. En le voyant lutter contre le sommeil, son sourire s'agrandit, attendri. Il l'observe : son regard caresse sa chevelure rousse, sa mâchoire volontaire, sa nuque délicate, son torse musclé qui se soulève et retombe lentement, trahissant son état de somnolence. Une chaleur coupable lui envahit le bas-ventre, et doucement, tout doucement, il tend la main, bien décidé à mettre son plan à exécution.

Alors que Spirou commence à rêver, il sent soudain la main de Fantasio sur son entrejambes. Cela a l'effet d'une douche glacée, et le rouquin sursaute, esquissant un geste brusque qui atteint la carafe d'eau posée devant lui, qui déverse son contenu sur ses notes. Abasourdi par

l'audace de Fantasio qui lui sourit d'un air machiavélique, il ne fait même pas attention à l'eau qui se répand sur la table :

« Fantasio mais…. On ne fait pas ça en pleine réunion enfin, tu es complètement fou !

- Mmmh oui, je suis fou de toi…. , susurre Fantasio.

- Bon, les deux au fond, s'énerve Prunelle, quand vous aurez fini de noyer la table on pourra peut-être avancer ? »

Fantasio lui jette un regard courroucé, et va pour lui clouer le bec d'une réplique cinglante lorsque Spirou, encore, calme le jeu :

« Excuse-moi, Léon, c'est ma faute. Ce….Heu…. Ce problème de refonte du journal me rend nerveux, invente-t-il, continue, ne t'en fais pas, je vais nettoyer tout ça ».

Il jette un nouveau regard noir à Fantasio, mais la lueur d'excitation qu'il rencontre dans les prunelles turquoises de son compagnon fait fondre son irritation. Il rougit et baisse la tête :

« Fantasio, arrête.

- Oh mais tu en meurs d'envie, chuchote Fantasio en faisant passer sa main gourmande sous le t-shirt de Spirou.

- Evidemment que j'en ai envie, abruti, mais on n'est pas des animaux, on ne va pas se mettre à copuler sur la table !

- Qui a parlé de copuler SUR la table ? » rit doucement Fantasio, en faisant remonter sa main le long du dos musclé de Spirou, qui frémit de plaisir.

Ils se regardent, et une chose est sûre : maintenant que l'idée est lancée, impossible de résister. Plaçant sa grande main en doux étau autour de la nuque délicate de Spirou, Fantasio plonge ses yeux bleus dans ceux, ambrés du rouquin :

« Fais-moi confiance. » murmure-t-il.

Il se lève en souriant, remonte le long de la salle vers le tableau de rétroprojection devant lequel se tient Prunelle, et celui-ci le regarde, perplexe :

« B….Ben Fantasio, je n'ai pas fini ! lui dit-il

- Je sais Léon, je vais juste te demander de me passer un des rouleaux de Sopalin qui se trouvent derrière toi, dans le buffet, si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr!»

Prunelle s'exécute, méfiant devant cette affabilité peu coutumière de Fantasio, et ce dernier attrape le rouleau :

« Merci. Continue hein, c'est super, ne t'occupe pas de nous, on va nettoyer les dégâts ».

Et souriant comme un gamin, il repart vers Spirou, tandis que Prunelle reprend son exposé devant une audience qui, de toute façon, n'écoute plus grand-chose depuis un bon moment.

Arrivé à sa place, Fantasio détache plusieurs feuilles de sopalin, qu'il tend au rouquin :

« Allez chéri, au boulot ! » dit-il en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Spirou rougit encore plus. Il commence à éponger la table, gêné, mais Fantasio le tire bientôt de sa chaise, l'entraînant sous la table. Le recevant dans ses bras, il le plaque contre le pied en métal, et fond sur sa bouche comme un aigle affamé, emprisonnant son visage dans ses mains. Spirou répond avec passion, mais il finit par repousser le bond :

« Fantasio, quand même, la salle n'est pas si grande, ils vont s'en rendre compte ! » chuchote-t-il, haletant.

- Allons, allons, où est ton sens de l'aventure ? [Il embrasse ses lèvres] Ton goût du risque ? [Il embrasse ses yeux] Laisse-toi aller….[Il lui mordille l'oreille] Tout va bien…. [il embrasse son front] Allons, tout va bien...[il embrasse son nez] »

Mais Spirou le repousse à nouveau :

« Non écoute, Fantasio vraiment, ça ne se fait pas. »

Fantasio lève les yeux au ciel :

« Spirou écoute, ils sont tous tournés vers Léon et ils ont pratiquement tous la main devant les yeux, ce qui signifie que les trois quarts dorment, et le quart qui reste ne va pas tarder à sombrer. Alors détends-toi et viens ici, nom d'une pipe ! »

Il le reprend dans ses bras et l'embrasse de plus belle, s'abreuvant de sa gorge, promenant ses mains sous son t-shirt. Spirou ferme les yeux, il tente de résister, mais il n'a aucune chance face aux étreintes passionnées de Fantasio, qui l'enveloppent tout entier dans un cocon d'amour et de désir :

« Oh et puis merde, qu'ils aillent tous se faire…..

- Tututut… Voyons chéri, je croyais que tu étais l'archétype même du gentleman poli et courtois, l'interrompt Fantasio, un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Mmmh tu vas voir si je suis poli et courtois…. », murmure Spirou en retroussant les lèvres, comme un loup affamé devant un mouton particulièrement appétissant.

Sur ces mots, il saute au cou de Fantasio et le plaque sur le sol humide. Le blond glousse de plaisir et l'attire à lui, dans un baiser fougueux.

Puis Spirou attrape ses poignets et les plaque au sol, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. Fantasio le regarde, et son cœur éclate de désir : il a toujours eu une âme d'artiste, particulièrement sensible à la beauté des choses, et Spirou ne cesse de le fasciner. Pour Fantasio, Spirou est

parfait, digne réincarnation d'Adonis et d'Antinoüs, et les plus grands peintres de tous les temps se seraient damnés pour le portraiturer. Lui-même adore faire de lui des portraits aussi bien dessinés, que peints ou photographiés, même si l'intéressé n'aime pas tellement ça.

Alors qu'il plonge dans ses grands yeux d'ambre et d'or, son cœur débordant d'amour est soudain étreint par la peur qui le taraude depuis tant d'années : Spirou est si beau, si parfait, qu'il ne peut que finir par se lasser d'un être comme Fantasio, ne serait-ce que parce que le blond est de presque dix ans son aîné. Spirou, qui connaît chacun des moindres expressions de Fantasio, remarque cette lueur de doute dans ses yeux, qu'il connaît bien, car il sait que sous ses grands airs, Fantasio manque beaucoup de confiance en lui. Aussi, il pose une main délicate sur sa joue :

« Fantasio, tu es toute ma vie, tout ce que j'ai jamais désiré. Je ne pourrai jamais aimer qui que ce soit d'autre. »

Fantasio est touché, et il sourit, heureux :

« Je t'aime à en mourir, Spirou », dit-il, du fond du cœur.

Le rouquin lui rend son sourire, puis plaque de nouveau ses poignets au sol:

"Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais tu as défié le lion... Et maintenant, le lion a faim..." murmure-t-il malicieusement.

Et tandis que Fantasio réprime un gloussement sonore, Spirou fond impitoyablement sur la gorge blanche et délicieuse de cet homme qui le rend fou, se disant que finalement, les réunions de travail peuvent parfois avoir un certain piquant...


	14. Le refuge

Si Spirou avait été un chat, il aurait ronronné à foison.

Ce soir là, il était rentré mort de fatigue, et quand il avait vu Fantasio allongé sur le canapé en train de lire le dernier livre qu'il devait critiquer pour la chronique mensuelle du Moustic, il avait senti son coeur se gonfler de cette chaleur que seul le blond lui apportait. Il avait donc jeté son sac et son blouson sans prendre la peine de les ranger, et il s'était dirigé vers lui comme un automate, avant de s'écrouler sur lui. Passant sa tête sous le livre que tenait Fantasio, il avait niché son visage dans le cou de ce dernier et poussé un long soupir, respirant à plein poumons l'odeur de Fantasio. Celui ci avait froncé les sourcils et posé son ouvrage un moment pour pouvoir serrer Spirou dans ses bras.

"Spirou, ça va mon vieux?" avait il demandé, un peu inquiet.

Spirou avait ri contre lui:  
"Maintenant oui. Si tu savais combien j'ai attendu ce moment aujourd'hui!"  
Il releva la tête et captura les lèvres de Fantasio dans les siennes, savourant leur gout de tabac, leur douceur. Fantasio répondit en enserrant son visage dans ses mains, caressant ses cheveux roux en bataille. Puis quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent, et Fantasio sourit:  
"Nom d'une pipe, j'aime quand tu es fatigué, chéri."

Spirou gloussa et laissa retomber son visage contre le torse de Fantasio, qui reprit son livre et son stylo:  
"Alors, raconte-moi cette affreuse journée, mon canard, dit Fantasio en souriant  
- Arrête avec ce surnom, nom de nom! Protesta Spirou  
- Mais je trouve qu'il te va à ravir."  
Spirou lui répondit par un coup dans les côtes et Fantasio rit:  
"Bon, bon, très bien. Alors, dis moi tout, mon...heu...mon astre chatoyant.  
- Ah, j'aime mieux ça" sourit Spirou.

Alors, bercé par Fantasio qui lui carressait les cheveux d'une main, il lui raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé ce jour là. Cela n'avait pas arrêté depuis le moment où il avait posé le pied à la rédaction. Prunelle lui avait sauté dessus:  
"Fantasio! Ou est Fantasio, rogntudju?  
- Réquisitionné pour la critique littéraire du Moustic. Aujourd'hui c'est moi Fantasio." avait répondu Spirou.  
Prunelle avait alors passé la journée à le suivre partout, râlant et se plaignant sans cesse, maudissant tout le monde et Gaston en particulier.  
"Et je ne te raconte pas son état surexcité quand Sonia était dans les parages...  
- Quoi?! releva Fantasio  
- Prunelle est raide dingue de Sonia, tu sais cette grande brune au deuxième étage .  
- Allons, Spirou, tu n'es pas sérieux?"  
Spirou releva la tête:  
"Attends Fantasio, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas remarqué?! Ca crève les yeux! Tout le monde au bureau le sait.  
- Tout le monde sauf moi, apparemment! s'exclama Fantasio, vexé.  
- Oh allez, ne te vexe pas. Tout le monde a remarqué parce que Prunelle devient rouge comme une pivoine quand elle apparait, il se met à sautiller comme une puce et il dégouline de sueur.  
- Il est toujours comme ca", souligna Fantasio.  
Spirou rit se lova de nouveau contre lui:  
"Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis crevé, et pas fâché d'être rentré ! J'ai rêvé de ce moment toute la journée. Bon, et toi, que lis tu?  
- Oh! s'exclama Fantasio, tu veux vraiment le savoir?  
- Attends, je m'installe confortablement."

Il déboutonna la chemise de Fantasio, et dénuda sa poitrine. Passant des mains sur sa peau blanche, il blottit son visage dans ses poils blonds, respirant profondément leur odeur de musc:  
"C'est bon, tu es bien installé? demanda Fantasio en riant, savourant la sensation des lèvres de Spirou sur sa peau.  
- Mmmh...répondit la voix du rouquin.  
- Bon alors globalement, c'est un pseudo roman dégoulinant d'une philosophie assez douteuse. Le gars s'attaque à des concepts qu'il ne maitrise pas le moins du monde, très clairement, il en fait une bouillie plus qu'indigeste et la régurgite dans une espèce d'histoire d'amour d'une insipidité assez consternante et d'un cliché épouvantable."

Et pendant qu'il parlait, Spirou ferma les yeux. Bientôt, plutôt que sur le sens des paroles de Fantasio, Spirou se concentra sur le son grave, profond et expressif de sa voix, sur la vibration de sa gorge dans ses cheveux, de son torse nu sous sa joue alors qu'il parlait, sur les battements de son coeur et les soulèvements de sa poitrine alors qu'il respirait, et le tout finit par se transformer en une douce berceuse, entraînant lentement Spirou dans le sommeil, blotti comme un écureuil dans son refuge.

Fantasio s'arrêta un moment, et sourit:  
"Ah ben voilà, je la tiens ma critique..." dit-il en notant la phrase qu'il venait de dire, et qu'il trouvait remarquable, dans le livre.  
Puis il reprit:  
"C'est vrai quoi, je me demande comment on peut encore publier des âneries pareilles, écrites par des gens qui n'y connaissent rien et se prennent pour de grands esprits, qui pensent qu'écrire un bon livre signifie forcément faire de la masturbation intellectuelle à tout va. Et là très franchement, ce que je lis est d'une part relativement erroné du point de vue d'un grand nombre de concepts philosophiques, notamment Kantiens et Hégéliens qui ne sont, il faut l'avouer, pas à la portée de tout le monde, mais en plus il n'y a aucun style, aucune profondeur, aucune poésie. Non vraiment, dire que c'est un livre raté serait encore lui faire trop d'honneur. Et..."

Il s'arrêta de nouveau. Spirou était silencieux, et Fantasio sentait sa respiration lente et régulière qui caressait les poils de sa poitrine.  
"Spirou? "Appela-t-il.  
Le rouquin ne répondit pas, et Fantasio se rendit compte qu'il dormait.  
"Sympathique..." râla Fantasio, vexé.

Mais Spirou se mit à émettre un petit bruit de sifflement, comme un chaton endormi, et Fantasio sourit, attendri. Il posa de nouveau sa feuille et son stylo, puis entoura son amant de ses bras, le serra doucement contre lui, et embrassa longuement ses cheveux roux. Puis il attrapa la couverture à ses pieds, et la remonta sur Spirou. Celui ci gémit dans son sommeil, et Fantasio posa une main dans ses cheveux, serrant son visage contre sa poitrine:  
"Chhhhhh...Murmura t il, je suis là, Spirou."

Spirou se blottit encore contre lui, passant ses mains dans son dos. Fantasio, le maintenant contre lui d'un bras, tendit l'autre pour attraper son ordinateur. Après quelques acrobaties silencieuses, se tortillant comme un grand ver de terre, il réussit a attraper l'engin, et, après réflexion, le posa délicatement sur le dos de Spirou. Puis il reprit son livre et, souriant au rythme du petit ronflement du rouquin, il tendit les bras vers le clavier et rédigea sa critique incendiaire pour le Moustic.


End file.
